Legend of Korra: An unexpected ally
by fulcrum101
Summary: Section 31 agent John Harrison/Khan, is dropped into the Avatar's world, on way to an augment prison planet. With a new life at his hands, he starts anew. (temporary Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1 prolouge

Legend of Korra: An unexpected ally

Summary: Section 31 agent John Harrison/Khan, is dropped into the Avatar's world, on way to an augment prison planet. With a new life at his hands, he starts anew.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Prologue

A sonic boom was heard, followed by a loud noise. The object that crashed was an escape capsule, with one man inside it. He was tall, had black hair, albino skin, and was wearing a black Starfleet uniform. He was Khan.

"Where the fuck am I?" he muttered.

Climbing out of the pod, he noticed that it was cold, and there was snow. Sighing in resignation, he gathered the few supplies that the pod held, put the snow gear on, and started running in a random direction.

Hours passed, and he slowed his running had he approached a good sized city. One thing that got his attention, is that most of the buildings were made of ice. Then again, in a frozen landscape, you got to use what's around you to survive.

Khan continued walking into the city square. One thing went thru his mind. What to do now. He was marooned on this planet, thanks to the bastard federation. _Stuck up pricks. They think that high and mighty morals will save their asses in a fight. It won't._ Khan thought.

Khan entered a shop, getting the owner's attention.

"Can I help you?" the owner asked.

"Yes. Where am I?" Khan asked.

Raising an eyebrow, the owner gave an answer.

"You're in the south pole. You lost?"

"I'm a traveler of sorts. Got a map of the world in here?" Khan asked.

"Sure do. Right behind you." The owner said.

Turning around, he glanced at the map. Then quickly knocked the owner out, grabbed the map and left as quickly as possible. He found a bench and studied the map. He noticed the two poles, obvious, and one large continent taking up most of the paper. It looked a lot like Europe and Asia from earth, packed into one. He noticed that the upper right part of the big country, labeled Earth Kingdom, was colored brown, apparently showing its own country, labeled United Republics. Khan soon figured out where the fire nation, the earth kingdom, united republics, and the water tribes were.

"I need to leave. Head to one of the three other countries." he said to himself.

Khan headed to one of the docks, and noticed a large cargo ship, as crewmembers finished preparations. Khan noticed a young girl, about 17 years of age, riding a polar bear dog.

Khan blinked his eyes, and looked again. He wasn't losing it. It was a polar bear dog. Lovely.

"This is a strange world." Khan muttered to himself. He followed the girl and found himself in a storage room.

He found a spot in the shadows, and waited.

Khan woke up when the ship stopped moving. Being an augment meant your hearing was extremely fine-tuned. The front doors opened, and the girl and her polar bear dog quickly ran out. Khan only smirked at it. Picking up his stuff, he walked out of the cargo room, and into the city.

"Republic City." He muttered, seeing a sign advertising some company. Future Industries.

Khan selected a street, and continued walking. He noticed hundreds of cars, cars that resembled 1920s cars. He also saw a dozen or so zeppelins. From what he saw, he knew that the planet had 20th century technology. Not good enough.

"Hey you!" a voice said.

Khan kept on walking. He didn't want to be bothered right now.

"This is our territory. It belongs to the agni kai triads." Another voice said.

Khan stopped and looked at his surroundings. People were quickly running inside any building closet to them. Khan then saw 6 or so men wearing flamboyant red heading towards him. Surrounding him.

Khan quickly ran the fight thru his head. Did Khan think fight, no. He thought slaughter. Two of them headed towards him, fireballs raging. Khan quickly dodged the fire, surprised at it. They must have some telekinesis ability.

Khan punched one real hard in the throat, killing him instantly. He grabbed the other and threw him into his friends. Khan was quickly on top of them, as he grabbed one's head, and crushed it with his bare hands. The remaining members backed away, in complete horror.

Khan looked at them, knowing they were severely outmatched.

"Shall we begin?" he smirked.

They didn't want to fight, but ran to their car, and drove away. Khan was too quick. Running at an inhumane speed, he jumped into the car, grabbed one of their knives, and started going to town on them. He quickly stabbed one in the head, then the triad next to him got stabbed as well. The driver rolled the car, hoping to get rid of Khan.

The remaining triads quickly got up, looking at the wreckage of their car. Khan grabbed the car, thanks to his inhumane strength, and threw it at them. A thudding noise told Khan they were dead.

"Fools." He smirked. He lifted the ruined Sato-mobile, and looked at the gruesome scene of the dead two triads. People walked out of their buildings, and saw Khan. Just then, the metal bending police force came in.

"Hands on your head, now!" a voice shouted.

Khan turned into the direction of the voice. He saw a tall women, with grey hair, two scars on her left cheek, and wearing nothing but metal armor.

The choice seemed easy. Fight the cops now, and be a fugitive on the run, or go with them and find an escape opportunity later. Khan got on his knees and put his hand over his head.

"You're under arrest." The woman said, throwing cuffs on him.

Khan quickly looked at the cuffs, and lightly moved his hands and wrists. He could easily break them if he wanted to. Instead, he questioned the officer.

"What are the charges?" Khan asked.

Before she could answer, another officer called her attention.

"Chief, take a look at this!" the officer said.

Lin looked at the mess that was under the destroyed car. She would have retched from the scene, but years on the force hardened her.

"That's not all. We got 4 more dead agni kai triads. Two with knife wounds, one with a destroyed neck. Seriously, there's no bone at all. And the other one has no head. It looks like a large and heavy object crushed it." He said.

Lin observed the scene. The earth was undisturbed. So the only option left was something metal. The buildings were left untouched, so that left the car as the only metal to be used in the fight.

Khan stood opposed to Lin, and broke the metal cuffs in her view.

"I just want to talk." Khan said, formulating a plan. Avoid being labeled a criminal first and foremost.

"You a metal bender?" Lin asked.

"No." Khan said.

"How'd you do all this?" Lin asked.

"Classified." Khan said.

"I'll beat it out of you." Lin challenged.

"Come and hit me." Khan said.

Not seeing any weapons on Khan, and seeing he wasn't taking a fighting stance, Lin walked up to him, wrapped her hands in metal gloves, and hit Khan, hard.

It didn't even faze the augment. Lin continued to hit Khan, with no success. Khan gave her a look that said 'Really, that's all? Pathetic.'

"Cuff him. And take him to the station." Lin growled.

Little did Khan know, Korra was also in the station. Khan calmly stood by, waiting to be processed. An officer came, holding Korra with his metal cables.

Lin glared at the two of them. Korra glared in response, and Khan had a blank poker face.

"Take them in. Different interrogation rooms." Lin said, pinching her nose bridge.

As the officer pushed Khan, Khan quickly noticed her badge, signifying her rank.

"Chief." He sarcastically said, catching her attention.

"How do you know?" Lin asked.

"Your badge, and what the officer told you at the scene. Put two and two together." Khan said.

"Take him away." Lin said.

What unnerved Lin, was how calm Khan was. Everything about him unnerved her. His creepy deep serotine voice that oozed cruelty put to music. He had a poker face during the whole time she had seen him. It was almost like he was confident he could get out of the situation. And she had the feeling that Khan was determined at any task. And if he wasn't a bender, how did he cause so much destruction?

After interrogating Korra, and letting Tenzin take her, she was at the door to Khan's interrogation room. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the door handle. Time to find out.


	2. Chapter 2 a leaf on the wind

Ch 2 A leaf on the wind

"Good afternoon. My name is chief Beifong." Lin said.

"Khan."

"You're in a lot of trouble here." Lin said.

"For what? Defending my life? Killing criminals? When they approached me, everyone scattered. That tipped me off. No one should run away from a group of people, unless they knew that something was going to go down. It was in self-defense." Khan said.

Khan only smiled, as Lin seethed in anger, knowing he was right. She couldn't charge him with anything. No buildings were destroyed.

"Chief." Khan said patronizingly. "Are you going to punch me again over and over until your arm weakens? Clearly you want to."

Lin felt a shiver go up her spine. Who was this guy? Lin ran thru her options. There was no options for her to use.

"I'll give an offer." Khan said, catching her off guard.

"I'm listening." Lin said, intrigued. What could he offer?

"I have twice your strength, 5 times your endurance, triple your intelligence. I'm genetically engineered to lead others to peace in a world at war. I can offer my services. In exchange, all charges, if any, are to be dropped." Khan said.

"Okay. Seeing as you got nothing to gain, and a lot to lose. I'll take it. But you mess up, and you'll be back in the slammer." Lin said.

"Thanks. I'll release myself." Khan said, before breaking the cuffs, and tossing the table aside. He quickly advanced on Lin, who was rightfully scared.

Khan looked at her, from head to toe. Lin felt uncomfortable, like he was lusting over her. But Khan was doing something else. He was eyeballing her for any weapons. Or keys. Khan noticed a key, and took it.

"Next time, hide them inside the armor." Khan said, before opening the door.

As Khan left the station, Lin called him.

"Khan!" she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I have a mission for you." Lin said.

"Lay it on me." Khan said.

"You won't like it." Lin said.

"I'm a superhuman. Super-soldier in some ways. I can handle anything anyone throws at me." Khan said.

"Okay. I want you to watch over the Avatar." Lin said.

"The what?" Khan asked.

"Remember that girl who was brought in with you?" Lin asked.

"Yeah." Khan said.

"That's her." Lin said.

"What's this Avatar?" Khan asked.

"Long story short. There are people who can bend. Bending is controlling the elements. Water, fire, earth, and air. There are certain sub-elements skilled and powerful benders can control, such as metal for earth, and lighting for fire. The Avatar is a sole individual who can control all four elements at once. No-one else can." Lin said.

"So you want me to babysit a child?" Khan asked, incredulous.

"Told you wouldn't like it." Lin said.

"I'd rather be on the frontlines against whatever the police is facing. You have a library here?" Khan asked.

"We have a library in the station, yes. We also have another library in town. Here's the address." Lin said, scribbling numbers on a piece of paper, and handing it to Khan.

"Thanks, Chief." Khan said.

Khan spent hours in the library doing critical research. Mostly political, and also the main companies that ran each country. He gathered that the fire nation, and the united republic were the super-powers of this world. Strong economic and military strength. The water tribes were weak compared to those two, thanks to their geographical location. The earth kingdom, despite its massive size, was extremely weak compared to the fire nation and the united republic. Its economy was in shambles and the country was slowly being torn apart. Gathering as much Intel as he could on the leaders, he recognized that the queen was a weak and ineffective leader compared to the rest of the world's leaders.

Glad for all the information at his disposal, he left the library, and noticed it was dark. He headed back towards the station, to find Lin. He walked thru the station, walking fast. He ran into Lin, literally, sending both of them tumbling on the ground.

"Khan. What are you doing?" Lin asked, pushing him off.

"Where's the Avatar?" Khan asked.

"What?" Lin asked.

"Korra. Where is she staying?"

"Air Temple Island."

Khan headed towards the island, swimming hard against the current getting to the temple. He searched the island, running into Tenzin.

"Ooof!" Tenzin said, running into Khan.

"Where's Korra?" Khan asked.

"She's here on the island. She's going to learn airbending. Who are you?" Tenzin asked.

"Name's Khan. I've been assigned by Chief Beifong to watch over Korra. Don't know why. But it's either this, or get thrown into prison." Khan said.

"How long will you stay here?" Tenzin asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully not long." Khan said.

Next morning, Korra was training for her airbending. And she hated it. After the mindless meditating, was the dreaded airbending gates.

"What's that contraption?" Korra asked.

As Tenzin and his kids explained the gates to Korra, Khan watched them. And he watched Korra fail getting thru the gates, twice.

"Let me try." Khan said, stepping up to it.

Meelo airbended at the gates, causing them to move erratically. Khan took a breath, made a quick calculation and went into the gates. Thanks to his superhuman ability, and increased hand-eye coordination, he went thru the gates like it was nothing, surprising everyone, including Tenzin.

"I never seen anyone go thru those gates that fast." Tenzin said.

"Just comes naturally." Khan said, before leaving. He didn't want to attract too much attention to himself.

Later, Khan was going into town to get some food. He heard someone yelling some Equalist program.

 _Funny. Me and my augments tried the same thing back on earth. Didn't work. Not at all. But he better shut the hell up. It's getting on my nerves._ Khan thought.

Khan approached the man, and grabbed a flier. It showed a man wearing a mask, and the paper said something about Amon. Khan turned the paper over, and noticed a street marking. Curious, he grabbed more papers, and put them together. The papers were a map, and one location was highlighted.

Khan ran towards said location, and found a large building. He walked inside, seeing no-one. That was surprising. Why would these equalists say 'come to this building for a meeting' and not have anyone prepare it? Khan looked at the paper again, and resisted the urge to slap himself. The meeting wasn't held today, but in some other day.

Sighing, Khan headed into town and mused about his situation. He had no augments, no friends, no family, and now riding the knife's edge. Sure, he was a superhuman, but he was also pragmatic. It didn't fit his interests to be the world's enemy at the moment. He considered siding with the equalists, and using them as his army to take over the city, then the world. But, this movement was in its infancy. And besides, he was ordered to watch over Korra.

Khan growled. It was just like Marcus. And Marcus died at his hands. He could do the same thing to Lin. And get the entire police and military on his ass. And if he ran to another country, their authorities will be alerted as well. The best course of action, is to follow the chief's orders and stay low. Besides, if no-one was going to find him, might as well try and live a life of peace.

Khan snorted at that last thought, but was open to the possibility, considering where he was at the moment, he had nothing to lose, and a lot to gain.

Next morning proved eventful.

"I think I'm doing it wrong." Korra said to Tenzin, as she tried to meditate.

"There's nothing to do. Just let your mind be at peace. Air is the element of freedom." Tenzin said.

"Freedom, my ass." Korra sarcastically said.

"Your master is right." Khan said, walking up to them.

"What do you know?" Korra asked.

"You want to be the Avatar, you need to open your mind. If you can't calm down in peaceful meditation, how are you supposed to be focused when someone's trying to kill you?" Khan asked.

"I'll kick your ass!" Korra shouted, getting up.

"We fight in the courtyard." Khan said, before jumping off the balcony.

"How can he survive that?" Korra asked, seeing Khan jump several feet and land on the hard stone.

Korra walked to the courtyard and faced Khan. Korra launched an attack of fire bending, only for Khan to quickly sidestep it. Khan ran forward and punched Korra, only to punch a wall of earth. Nevertheless, Khan broke thru the barrier and continued advancing.

Korra backed away, still fire bending at Khan. Khan quickly grabbed Korra, and threw her across the island, like a rag doll.

"What was that for?" Tenzin shouted, approaching Khan.

"Combat. She lost. If I wanted to, she'd be dead right now." Khan said.

Night came, and Korra was long gone from the temple.

"Where's Korra?" Khan asked.

"She's at the pro-bending arena!" Tenzin said, frustrated.

Khan jumped into the water, and swam towards the arena.

"Seriously. Who are you?" Tenzin muttered, watching Khan swim towards the arena.

At the arena, the round wasn't going so good. The Fire Ferrets were on the edge, about to lose. Korra was thrown into the water, and when she got to the shore, she saw Tenzin, and Khan.

"Hey guys." She said, nervous.

Khan simply grabbed her by the hair, and lifted her out of the water.

"That hurts!" Korra said.

"That's nothing." Khan said.

Korra and Tenzin argued about whether she should learn airbending or learn combat, although Khan agreed with combat.

"I'm finishing this round." Korra declared, getting up to the pro-bending field.

"That girl. I can't believe her." Tenzin said.

"Can you blame her? If she wants to learn combat, she'll learn it." Khan said.

"I won't let her." Tenzin said.

"That's stupid. She'll leave the temple, and find another place to live. Maybe here." Khan said.

"Yeah. And you'll teach her combat." Tenzin sarcastically said.

"If that's true, she'll be lethal like none other. You get the newspapers?" Khan asked.

"Yeah. I do." Tenzin said.

"You should look up the part about the police. Should mention what I did to those triads." Khan said, smirking.

"You enjoy it, don't you?" Tenzin said, as he and Khan noticed Korra dodging the incoming fire from the other team.

Tenzin only smiled in pride, as his student was using air-bending techniques to stay on foot. Korra and her teammates knocked out the other team, guaranteeing them the win.

"Impressive." Khan said.

"Indeed." Tenzin said.

Later, Korra apologized to Tenzin about her behavior.

"I'm sorry about everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself, and I took it out on you." Korra said.

"I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you patience, but I lost mine." Tenzin said in return.

"No hard feelings?" Korra asked.

"Of course not. You were really good out there. You were moving just like an airbender." Tenzin said.

"You watched?" Korra asked, surprised.

"Yes. Pro-bending proved to be the right tool for you." Tenzin said.

"I'll see you tomorrow for airbending practice, bright and early! And, by the way, I kinda permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks!" Korra said.

Tenzin sighed in annoyance.


	3. Chapter 3 the revelation

Ch 3 The revelation

"Khan, I have an assignment for you." Lin said.

"What is it?" Khan asked, walking into the police station, wearing a black trench coat.

"Well first, ditch the various knives and swords." Lin said, metal bending the bladed weapons out of the coat.

"Let me guess. No weapons in the station, right?" Khan asked.

"Correct." Lin said.

"You're a metal bender, and you're wearing nothing but metal. So you'd have to take the armor off, right now." Khan said.

Lin's eyes bulged open at the suggestion. Khan knew the meaning as well. He chuckled at her discomfort.

"Besides. You can't even break a rule. How can you be expected to break bone?" Khan sinisterly added.

"We've been tracking some triad movement. We're gonna hit them hard." Lin said.

"What about the equalists?" Khan asked.

"What about them?" Lin asked.

"Yesterday, I found some guy yelling about how the equalists will tear down the bending establishment. God, sounds like communism and how they'll take down the capitalist west." Khan said, spilling unneeded information.

"What?" Lin asked.

"Long story. Don't want to talk about it." Khan said.

"Probably don't want to know. We don't have the forces to handle both the triads and the equalist group. We'll take it one at a time." Lin said.

Khan grabbed his weapons and headed to a training room.

"Where are you going?" Lin asked.

"Practicing my weapons skills. If we have to fight both at the same time, you'll want to practice as well." Khan said.

Remembering what Khan was capable off, and that was against 6 triads, she declined.

Northwest Republic City

Red Monson triads

The police, and Khan had the red Monson's pinned down inside a building. Lin and Khan headed inside, meeting other police officers.

"Alright. We got them pinned down. They're in the basement, which probably leads somewhere else. Lets stop them right now." Lin said.

As they headed downstairs, the sounds of battle were heard, as both sides' bended elements at each other.

Lin stomped on the ground, kneeling with her right foot out forwards. Then she moved her hands, and pinned someone down.

"I got someone. Grab him for interrogation." Lin said.

Khan moved forward and grabbed the man, who had his hands raised, and was screaming with a desperate hysteria.

"THEY'RE COMING! THEY'RE COMING!"

Khan looked ahead, and saw an electric bola fly towards him. Dodging it, he walked backwards, telling the officers to fall back.

"Everyone, fall back. I'll take care of them." Khan said.

"You sure about that?" Lin asked.

"They're not benders. I'll take care of them." Khan said.

The Equalist moved forward, unawares of Khan. Khan crept forward, and grabbed the first Equalist he saw, crushing his head.

The equalist troops headed forward, weapons at the ready. Two of them surrounded Khan, and attempted to block his chi. Khan intercepted their hand movements, and broke their arms and legs in the process. As the two attempted to crawl away, Khan thrust his sword thru them, killing them.

A big equalist came to challenge Khan, only for Khan to rush forward, and punch him in the chest hard, killing him.

"Oh damn. I'm on my own." Khan said to himself. He quickly ran back to where police were, along with the triads, now cuffed.

"Killed a few equalist. Wasn't that much of a problem." Khan said.

"Good. Seal the tunnel, and take them in for processing." Lin said.

At the station the cops were going over what had happened.

"Khan, what did he mean by, they're coming?" Lin asked.

"I have a theory." Khan said.

"What is it?" Lin asked.

"Couple days ago, I ran into someone screaming about how the Equalist movement, and their leader, Amon, will take down the benders. I gathered some of his fliers and decoded a map. It leads to a building. And now, we just came under attack by an unknown force." Khan said.

"We've known about this equalist movement. This is going to get real bad." Lin said.

"Wait. You knew. You knew this terrorist organization could grow and fester like a deadly fungus. Here it is. Why didn't you destroy it?" Khan asked.

"Not enough intel to indict them. Everyone is entitled to their own beliefs." Lin said.

"Beliefs are dangerous. Depending on how one uses it." Khan said.

"Well, your order to watch over Korra still stands." Lin said.

Khan took that as his time to leave. He headed towards the island, and saw a truck driving down a street at high speed.

"What's their problem?" Khan muttered.

Brushing it off, he continued towards the island, and ran into Mako.

"Hey Mako." Khan said.

"Hey Khan." Mako said.

"You know my name?" Khan asked, pulling out a knife.

"I read the newspapers." Mako said.

"Okay. That's better." Khan said, putting the knife away.

"You seen Bolin?" Mako asked.

"Who?"

"My brother. He's been missing this morning. I'm worried about him."

"Let me guess. You want my help." Khan said.

"I was gonna search for him myself, but yeah. I'd appreciate it." Mako said.

Korra and Mako talked about where to find Bolin. When Khan saw Naga, it clicked.

"You." Khan said, pointing to Korra.

"What?" Korra asked.

"I saw you at the south pole, boarding a transport ship. I also saw you at the police station." Khan said.

"Yeah. You're the superman freak who killed all those triads by himself." Korra said.

"That's true." Khan said.

Walking around the city, they found what Mako believed to be where Bolin hung out.

"This is his hangout. You guys see Bolin?" Mako asked a group of street kids.

"My memory's a little foggy." A kid said, named Skoochy. Khan narrowed his eyes. Mako's brother could be in trouble. And this kid wanted to play around. Khan could play too.

"Maybe you can help clear it up." Skoochy smugly said, holding out his hand.

"Yeah. I'll help." Khan said, grabbing Skoochy's hand, and threw him against the wall.

"What the hell?" Mako asked, as Khan brandished a sharp and wicked looking knife.

"Tell us where he is." Khan said, running the blade across the boy's arm, cutting it open.

"I don't know." He cried in pain.

"Tell me, or I disembowel you. I cut your insides out, and burn them in front of your eyes." Khan growled, putting the tip of the blade on the boy's stomach.

Eyes wide, the boy spilled everything.

"Shady Shin showed up and flashed some _serious_ cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats? The Red Monsoons? The Agni Kais? All the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting outta me!" Skoochy said.

"What's he talking about?" Korra asked.

"I have an idea. Earlier today, me, Lin, and the police raided the red monsoon triads. I captured one guy, and he kept on screaming they're coming. They're coming. I fought others. They weren't triads because they didn't bend. They may have been equalists. I think that's what the triads are muscling up for." Khan said.

"What organization does Shin belong to?" Khan asked.

"The triple threat triads." Mako said.

"I met them first day in the city." Korra said.

"Right. Lets hope Bolin didn't get into deep shit." Mako said.

They soon found themselves outside the triple threat headquarters. No-one was there.

"Something's wrong. No-one's here." Mako said.

"They were attacked." Khan said, observing the room. Furniture was knocked over the place.

"What makes you say that?" Korra asked.

Just then, they heard the sound of an engine powering up. Running outside, they saw a truck and several motorcycles. One of the equalists closed the door. Khan took notice of his uniform, and ran after him.

"Those are the ones who attacked me this morning!" Khan yelled, running after the truck, now leaving.

Mako and Korra got on Naga and gave chase.

"Who is that guy?" Mako asked, seeing Khan easily keep up with the fleeing truck.

However, two of the motorcycles turned around, and attacked the trio.

One of the riders was busy fighting Mako and Korra, while the other was fighting Khan. He stood opposed to Khan, and moved his bola, menacingly.

Khan pulled out a throwing knife, and threw it at his enemy.

"If you're gonna fight, fight. Don't stand there." Khan said to his dead opponent, taking the knife out.

Hearing a noise, Khan turned around, and saw both Korra and Mako lying on the ground, holding their sides. The lone equalist charged Khan. Khan responded by punching real hard in the face, breaking all the bones, shattering the skull in the process. Khan walked up to the wounded equalist and broke her neck.

"I can't bend!" Korra said, horrified.

"Calm down. It'll wear off. Those are equalists. Amon's henchmen." Mako said.

"That guy, spouting off equalist crap?" Khan asked.

"Yeah. He's the leader of the equalists." Mako said.

"What do they want with Bolin?" Korra asked.

"I can't be good. I can't believe Bolin got involved with this!" Mako shouted.

"Mako, we'll save your brother. I promise you that." Korra said.

Deep in thought, Khan spoke up.

"I know where your brother is." Khan said.

"Where is he?" Mako asked.

"How do you know?" Korra asked.

"I met an equalist speaker. He was handing out fliers. I took several, and decoded a map from the back of them. It leads to a building. I know where it is." Khan said.

"Alright. Lets go get him." Korra said.

"Korra, we're in no condition for a fight. Tomorrow, the effects will wear off, then we'll go after him." Mako said.

"We'll have to be quick. The meeting is held tomorrow, 9pm." Khan said.

Next day, 9pm. Equalist meeting

The trio approached the factory, where a doorman was checking for ID.

"This is a private event. No one gets in without an inventation." The man said.

"You mean this?" Mako asked, showing the leaflet.

"The revelation is upon us, my brothers and sister." He said, letting the trio in.

 _That was too easy. They just let a super-soldier and two benders inside their meeting. And revelation sounds similar to revolution. The revolution is upon us. What does Amon have in mind? We were attacked by equalists, I know it. That's what the triad meant when he yelled they're coming. The protestor said Amon would take down the bending establishment. God, this so fucked up. We're on the verge of a civil war. And the authorities aren't concerned about it. What does Amon want to do with the triads, and Bolin? Why was that triad we captured so scared?_

Khan put his thoughts away, and focused on the mission. Khan was surprised at how many people had showed up. This wasn't a small organization. This was a major army! They could take down the city in one blow.

Amon appeared on stage, and made a speech.

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and _none of us_ were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City. And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering. It has been the cause of _every_ war in _every_ era. But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, "What _is_ the Revelation?" You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently."

Khan snorted. What a bunch of bullshit. For centuries on Earth, rulers, leaders, and dictators have used religion and mysticism to increase the power, and wind up the troops for action. Whatever Amon had, it developed it by himself. Khan considered Amon to be a Hitler wannabe, because just as Hitler blamed the Jews, Amon blamed bending and benders.

Amon had his men pull up lightning bolt zolt, a notorious gangster. Both him and Amon dueled, and he zolt lost. Amon took away his bending.

"Holy shit." Khan muttered. He never seen anything like that. More triads were brought in, including Bolin.

"There's Bolin." Korra said, moving towards him.

"No. We can't draw attention. See those machines, they're powered by water and steam. If you create some cover, I can grab Bolin, and we run." Mako said.

As Korra went to create the distraction, Khan and Mako looked on, powerless to do anything. After a few tense minutes, Khan and Mako saw the steam appear. Mako fired at a tank, causing it to blow up. With the audience screaming in fear, Mako and Khan moved in.

Bolin looks for an escape opportunity, only for an equalist to grab him. And said equalist has his neck snapped, as Khan twisted the head harshly.

"Who are you?" Bolin asked.

"I'm with your brother. We're getting you out of here." Khan said.

Khan, Mako, and Bolin broke thru an adjacent door and stood over a balcony. An equalist carrying electric kali sticks zapped the ladder, knocking both Mako and Bolin out, but Khan was only slightly affected.

Khan jumped off the balcony and faced the Lieutenant. The Lt charged Khan with his electric sticks, which Khan parried with a Dao sword. The both of them continued the duel, not getting a blow. The Lt made a large swing with one stick, causing Khan to duck, only to get hit with the other electric stick.

Khan didn't even grunt in pain, as his enhanced body took the blow.

"What the?" the Lt asked. He continued the attack, only for Khan to grab him, and threw him against the wall. Khan walked up to him, and punched him in the torso real hard, breaking several bones. Then Khan stomped on a leg, breaking it.

Khan noticed Korra and her friends were gone, and quickly ran after them.

"That's the Avatar." The Lieutenant said, holding his torso, in pain.

"Let her go. She's the perfect message to tell the city of my power. What's with you?" Amon asked the Lieutenant.

"Some man defended them against me. He was incredibly strong and fast. My electric staffs didn't do a damn thing against him. Who is he?" the Lieutenant asked.

"His name is Khan." Amon said.

"Who?"

"Read the newspapers. When he first arrived at the city, he killed 6 triads by himself. Made a bloody mess of it." Amon said.

Korra left air temple island, and headed to the police station. Getting the directions to her house, Khan knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Lin asked.

"Khan. I have important information."

Walking in, Khan told Lin.

"He can do what?!" Lin asked.

"That's right. He can take away a person's bending. I saw it myself. These equalists are not a small party. They are getting quite powerful. Let me show you what happened to me." Khan said, taking off his shirt.

Lin eyed Khan, amazed on how sculpted he was. Muscles seemed to cover his torso and arms.

"That explains your strength and endurance. What else was augmented?" Lin asked, muttering the last part to herself.

"I heard that. Increased hearing. This mark, was made from an electric staff. They may be working in electric weaponry. Just so you know." Khan said, pointing to a purple mark on his side.

As Khan left Lin's place to his apartment, Lin sat there, fear in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 a voice in the night

Ch 4 A voice in the night

"Move faster." Khan said, dodging another blow.

He and several police officers were sparring with each other, and Khan was winning, even though he was heavily restraining himself. Kicking an officer in the chest, and denting his armor in the process, Khan quickly laid waste to the other trainees.

"You'll have to move faster than that against the equalists. Use your earth bending to help move on the ground." Khan advised.

Khan then sparred with Lin, she being the only one in the force that stood a chance against the augment. Khan pulled out a Kanata sword, and cut away the rocks Lin was sending him. Lin pulled out her metal blades and continued the fight. Khan threw away his sword, and pulled out two daggers.

The two fighters fought in close quarters, eventually tossing the knives away, and using hand-to-hand combat. Khan won, but admitted Lin put up a good fight.

"You fight hard. I appreciate that. You remind me of my augments." Khan said.

"More of you?" Lin asked.

"Around 80 more. I'd rather not talk about it. They're probably dead or missing." Khan said.

Lin thought for a second. She needed to know more about Khan, in order to trust him with her officers.

"Khan, want to eat someplace?" Lin asked.

"Let me guess. You want to know more about me. You don't know a damn about me at all, and you see this as your opportunity." Khan said.

"Yes. How'd you know?" Lin asked.

"Social gatherings is merely warfare in disguise." Khan said.

"That's quite a thought."

"All right. I'll indulge you. But I'm not much of a social person." Khan said.

"That makes two of us. Meeting will be in Kwongs Cuisine. Be there tonight. 8 PM. I'll take care of it." Lin said.

"Take care of what?" Khan asked.

"Place has a strict dress-code. You don't have the proper clothes. I'll take care of it." Lin said.

Khan watched her with suspicion. Why would the chief of police take him out for dinner? Something wasn't right.

Meanwhile, Khan went over whatever Intel they had on the equalist forces. Which means, nothing. Nadda. None whatsoever. Khan talked with the two detectives the police force had, Lu and Gang.

"Guys, you have anything on the equalists?" Khan asked.

"The equalists?" Lu asked.

"Yes. The movement has been around for some time." Khan said, reasoning that in order to have such a large following, it must have been around for quite some time.

"We don't know anything about it." Gang said.

"The two of you are the lead detectives in the force. Have you found anything?" Khan asked.

"Other than the reports the chief gave us, nothing."

Khan fumed. Didn't anyone care about the equalists threat?

8PM came by, and Khan was standing at the front door of Kwongs Cuisine. Mako came up next to him as well.

"Show time." Mako said.

Khan raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He let Mako walk in, then followed afterword's.

"Mr. Khan. We were expecting you." A waiter said.

Khan pulled out a dagger and put it on the waiter's neck.

"How do you know?" Khan asked.

"The Chief of Police. She's here waiting for you." The waiter said, completely calm.

"Alright. She said she'd take care of my dress code. Know anything about that?" Khan asked.

"Yes. Follow me." The waiter said.

Khan followed him into a bathroom, where a change of clothes was waiting. Khan took off his black trench coat, and put aside 4 daggers and 2 swords.

Khan put on his new clothes, and grabbed his weapons.

"No weapons." The waiter said.

Khan knew he was running out of time for the meeting, so he complied, but then made a strange request.

"Got a pencil, preferably sharp?" Khan asked.

Khan was given a pencil. The waiter was confused why Khan would ask for a pencil. Khan put the pencil away after checking it was sharp.

Walking into the main room, Khan saw dozens of tables, and noticed the light was rather dim. Probably to add to the atmosphere. And Khan also saw that the booths were heart-shaped.

Khan moved his way to Lin and sat next to her.

"Heck of a place." Khan said.

"One of the best restaurants in the city." Lin said.

"Indeed. It seems that the atmosphere is for romance. Red, lots of it, heart shaped booths, dim lights. Whoever built this had that idea in mind." Khan said.

"So tell me everything about you." Lin said, pouring a drink.

"Okay. You won't turn me in, will you?" Khan asked.

"Why would I do that?" Lin asked, knowing nothing about Khan.

"I'm from a different planet, called Earth. 300 years ago, I was kidnapped for a eugenics program. You see, the program was based on the philosophy that increasing the capabilities of a man, or women, would improve the entire human race. Superior ability, breeds superior ambition, as one of the creators said. Didn't work well for him, because an augment killed him. We augments controlled the planet, or most of it. There were dozens, if not hundreds of us. We were to lead humanity into peace and prosperity, but were condemned as criminals, forced into exile."

"What happened next?" Lin asked.

Khan didn't tell her about being captured about Starfleet, but rather lied.

"My ship was programed to wake up the cryo-pods in case we got close to a planet or asteroid. The rest of the cryo-tubes failed, and the other augments died in them. I gathered an escape pod, and left. And just in time. The ships reactor was failing, and blew up shortly after I ejected from the vessel. Vaporized, because I saw it with my own eyes." Khan lied.

"Hell of a story. Where'd you crash?"

"South pole. And the rest is history." Khan said.

Knowing more about Khan, the two relaxed a bit into the evening. As they enjoyed their dinner and then desert, Khan noticed something.

"What are you staring at?" Lin asked.

"That man. Right across from us. He keeps on looking at us the entire time. I've given him the thousand yard stare, and he still looks at us." Khan said.

"Probably nothing." Lin said.

"About time to leave, don't you think?" Khan asked.

"Yes." Lin said.

As the two left, Lin pulled Khan close to her, wrapping her arm around Khan.

"Chief, what are you doing?" Khan asked.

"Don't want to attract attention." Lin said.

The two continued walking, and were confronted by three equalists.

"Look who we have here." One of them said.

"Amon will want to see both of you." Another said.

Khan was quick on the draw, and stabbed one in the heart with the pencil in his pocket. Ducking a blow, he stabbed the other in the head with the pencil. The third ran away, only to get the pencil in the back, killing him.

"You killed them." Lin said.

"Yes. That so hard to believe?" Khan sarcastically asked.

"Not that. You killed them with a pencil. A fucking pencil." Lin said.

"Everything can be used as a weapon. Just depends on the angle you use it." Khan said.

As the two walked away, Amon was watching from the shadows.

"Shit. We're fucked." He muttered.

Days later, Lin and Khan were planning an offensive against the equalists.

"We've some idea where they are, mostly underground. We'll have to scout the areas first and-" Lin stopped, when someone approached her.

"Chief, a notice for you." a messenger said.

"What for?" Lin asked.

"Tarrlok is holding a gala. In monument for Avatar Korra." The messenger said.

"Let me guess. I have to attend." Lin dryly said.

"Yeah." The messenger said.

Lin gripped the bridge of her nose, angry.

"Problem?" Khan asked.

"That girl has done nothing to warrant such a thing." Lin said.

The two headed towards the gala. Khan was suspicious of Tarrlok for one reason. No-one in their right mind would throw such an extravagant party for one person, especially if one person just arrived in the city. Tarrlok had an ulterior motive.

"Khan. The super cop." Tarrlok said, walking to him.

"What do you want?" Khan asked.

"Just want to congratulate you on your success with the police force." Tarrlok said.

Khan didn't say anything, but fired back.

"Why are you holding this gala? Costs a lot of money. Why hold it just for the hell of it?" Khan asked.

"For the Avatar." Tarrlok said.

"Councilmen. Are you going to lie to me over and over, until the truth comes out? Korra has only been in the city for a couple of days. Has done nothing to warrant such a thing. You want something from her. What is it, I wonder?" Khan asked.

Tarrlok didn't say a word, confirming Khan's suspicions.

"You can't speak against it. It must be the truth." Khan said.

"If I were you, Khan, I'd keep your nose where it belongs. In the police force. Not in politics." Tarrlok growled.

"If I were you, politician, I'd hope we'd never meet again. Not in conditions like this." Khan said.

Tarrlok turned his attention somewhere else.

"Chief Beifong. I believe you and Korra met." He smugly said.

"Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this." Lin harshly said.

While Khan thought Lin was being rude, she did have a point. He then had front row seats as Korra was coerced into joining Tarrlok's task force.

"I think he poses a real problem." Korra said, answering a reporter's question.

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force?" another reporter asked.

"Well, I ..." Korra muttered.

"Why are you backing away from this fight?" another reporter asked.

"What? No! I've never backed away from anything in my life!" Korra defended.

"You promised to serve this city, aren't you going back on that promise now?" a third asked.

"Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?" yet another asked.

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?" a fifth reporter asked.

"Are you afraid of Amon?" the second reporter asked.

"No! I'm not afraid of Amon or anyone! If the city needs me, then I'll join Tarrlok's task force." Korra said.

"There's your news, folks!" Tarrlok said.

"Sic Semper Tyrannous." Khan muttered to himself, before leaving.

Next morning, Khan read the newspapers, showing that Korra and the task force had arrested several equalists. Khan knew it wouldn't be enough. It simply wouldn't. They had to go after Amon directly, in order to bring the organization down.

Turning the radio on, he heard this.

"Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action. With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists." Tarrlok said.

"Question for the Avatar. Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?" a reporter asked.

"You want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward. Amon, I challenge you to a duel, no task force, no chi blockers, just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing, if you're man enough to face me." Korra declared.

"Aw shit. Looks like I gotta bail her out." Khan muttered. He grabbed his weapons, and made his way to the docks. And Korra had already left.

"Don't worry. We're monitoring the island closely. Anything goes wrong, I have a fleet of police ships ready to move in." Tarrlok assured.

"All it takes is one." Khan said, and at that, he dove into the water, and swam towards the island.

Upon the island, Khan waited in the dark, waiting to ambush Amon. The clock rang at midnight, and Korra continued walking. Suddenly, she was dragged inside the statue, and Khan followed. A quick fight occurred, and Korra was captured.

Khan moved into the opening, and heard Amon speak.

"Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr. [Korra looks at him with anger.] Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise, [Her expression changes back to fear.] but I assure you, I have a plan. And I'm saving you for last, then you'll get your duel, and I will destroy you." Amon said, before knocking her out.

A scream was heard, as an equalist was felled by a knife.

"Pick on someone your own strength and power." Khan said, walking towards the equalists, sword at the ready.

"Take care of him." Amon said, before running.

Khan tore thru the 20 equalists, killing most of them and chased after Amon. But he got away.

"Fuck!" He yelled.

Tenzin came into the statue, and looked at the dead equalists, and Khan standing over Korra.

"Korra! Korra, wake up!" Tenzin said, shaking her. "Was Amon here?"

"Yes. He ambushed me." Korra said.

"Did he take your bending away?" Tenzin asked, worried.

"No he didn't." Korra said, producing a small flame.

"That's good." Tenzin said.

Korra then broke down, spilling her fears to Tenzin.

"I was so terrified! I felt so helpless!" She sobbed.

"It's alright. The nightmare is over." Tenzin comforted.

"You ... you were right ... I've been scared this whole time. I've never felt like this before and ... and Tenzin, I don't know what to do!" Korra said, continued to cry.

"Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them." Tenzin said.

"You'll get thru this Korra, you'll get stronger in the process." Khan said.

Tenzin only nodded at Khan's words.

Meanwhile, Khan was thinking something else. _Wait a minute. Why am I comforting her? She's no augment. She's an idiot. Why got after your enemy, when you've seen just how much power he possesses, and when you know next to nothing on his capabilities?_


	5. Chapter 5 and the winner is

Ch 5 and the winner is

"BULLSHIT!" Lin shouted, knocking a table over.

"What is it?" Khan asked, walking into the room.

"The council is gonna shut down the arena. Hell, this shows Amon that the benders are weak." Lin said.

"The council is spineless. If we can't get their support, fighting Amon will be much harder." Khan said.

Inside the halls of the City Hall, they heard Korra and her team argue against the council, albeit loosing.

Lin stood in the door, and fired a cable, destroying Tarrloks gavel.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but the avatar is right." Lin said.

"You do?" Tarrlok asked.

"Yeah, you do?" Korra asked, surprised.

"I expected this cut and run shit from Tenzin, but from the rest of the council? Show more backbone. It's time the benders of this city show some strength and unity against these equalists." Lin said.

"Lin's right. The benders still have enough power to stop the equalists. Unless we do something now, you lose. Badly." Khan said.

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating to all-out war. The council has made its decision, Lin." Tenzin said.

"All-out war is inevitable. In recent engagements with the Triads, we've been encountering equalist soldiers every time. They are coming our way. And they'll strike hard, and fast." Khan said.

"Khan's right. Lets see what our esteemed chief of police has to say." Tarrlok said, drawing Khan's attention.

"If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks." Lin said.

"Really?" Khan asked, raising his shirt, showing the electric wound. "I was hit by an electric weapon. They might have more electric weapons in their arsenal. Your metal suits won't do a thing against electricity."

"Well you seemed to shrug it off." Lin said.

"I'm an augment. You're not." Khan said.

"Anyway. You still plan on defending the stadium?" Tarrlok asked.

"I guarantee it." Lin said.

Khan rolled his eyes. Words meant nothing in the face of action.

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me? The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals." Tarrlok said.

Khan eyed Tarrlok with suspicion. He quickly changed his mind about the arena when Lin said she'd defend it. If she failed, she could lose her job, if she survived the attack. And that would give Tarrlok all the power and ammunition to fund his campaign, whatever it may be.

"Tarrlok is playing you. I don't want to see you get hurt." Tenzin said to Lin.

"I know what I am doing and the risks that come with it." Lin said.

"In that case, I'm going to be by your side during the match." Tenzin said.

"You don't need to babysit me." Lin spat.

"It's for Korra. I want to make sure she's safe." Tenzin assured.

"Fine. Do whatever you want. It's not like I've been able to stop you before." Lin said, annoyed.

In an unknown area, the equalists were making preparations for attacking the stadium.

"Amon, I just got word. The council defied your threat. They're keeping the stadium open." The Lieutenant said.

"Excellent. Everything is going to plan. You think Khan will be their?" Amon asked.

"I hope so. I can't wait to kick his ass." The Lieutenant said, activating his electric sticks.

At the stadium, the police were finishing the security sweep. Khan sat in a seat, and looked at the stadium. It seemed very stable, but the ceiling appeared to be weak.

"Chief, can you get me to the ceiling?" Khan asked.

Lin didn't say a word, but wrapped a cable around Khan's torso and threw him up there. Khan looked at the glass ceiling and pressed his face closer. Through the glass, Khan was able to make out the night sky beyond the stadium. That told him it was weak.

"Pull me back." Khan shouted.

"What'd you see?" Tenzin asked.

"He's gonna attack from the roof. It's very weak, enough that with enough force, you can break through it." Khan said.

"There's more than the roof he can break from. I got airships patrolling the sky, so he'll have to get thru those." Lin said.

"Maybe." Khan said, thinking.

The round was off, and it was clear that the Wolfbats were winning. Only because they were cheating. Khan suspected if it wasn't for that, They would have lost the first round.

"I didn't think you knew the rules of pro-bending." Lin said to Tenzin, amused.

"I've been brushing up. That wolfbat bent a disk out of his zone." Tenzin said.

Khan only smirked. Moral principles and playing by the rules failed you in a fight. It was a guarantee of death.

The round quickly ended, and as Tenzin was yelling about the match, Khan heard something behind him. He turned around, and intercepted an electric glove heading towards him. He grabbed the arm, and twisted it hard, breaking the bone.

The equalist screamed in pain, as Khan quickly pulled out a knife and cut his throat. Blood was everywhere. Hearing an electric noise, Tenzin was electrocuted, along with Lin. Khan threw the dead body at the other equalist and killed the one that shocked Tenzin.

"Of course." Khan muttered, seeing equalist members take out the police force. It was a sneak attack. The bastards disguised themselves in, and attacked when no-one was looking. Khan eyed the stadium and saw Amon appear. He quickly subdued the Wolfbats and took away their bending.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day, you threaten and abuse your fellow nonbending citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate. Now, to my followers: for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid! It's time to take back our city. For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!" Amon declared.

"Tenzin, get up." Lin said, waking up.

"Look." Khan said, pointing to the ceiling. The roof exploded, and platforms were lowered down, which Amon and his followers got on, and were carried up towards a zeppelin.

"Tenzin, launch me that hole in the roof." Khan said.

Tenzin did so, and Khan was at the roof, though struggling to climb on. Once standing on the roof, Khan looked at the equalist zeppelin. Korra appeared and knocked the Lieutenant and another equalist off. The Lieutenant saw Khan and faced him, charging his staffs.

Khan pulled out a dagger, and a sword. Both charged each other, weapons swinging. Khan blocked the electric staffs, at the loss of his dagger. With only one sword, Khan pressed the attack, knocking one electric staff off. The Lieutenant backed way, and saw Lin.

Khan ducked when another equalist swung a sword at him, only for Khan to stab him to death.

"Agggh!" Lin growled, as she was electrocuted.

Khan ran towards her, and swung his sword at the Lt, cutting his back. Khan then grabbed him, and threw him off the building.

Korra attacked the remaining equalists with her firebending, driving them away. Lin grabbed two of them with her cables, and swung around, break-dancing style, before throwing them off the roof.

"Impressive." Khan said.

"Thanks." Lin replied, before throwing a cable at the equalist zeppelin. Rising up, Lin came closer and closer to Amon.

Unfortunately, the glass under Korra's feet fell, and she started falling to her death. Lin noticed, and dove after her. Khan looked under the gaping hole in the roof, and saw Lin and Korra on the stands. Taking a deep breath, Khan went thru the hole feet first.

"One a thousand. Two a thousand." He said, counting the seconds until he hit water.

"You think he survived that?" Tenzin asked, watching Khan hit the water.

Khan swam towards the stands, proving that he survived.

"I can't believe this happened. Amon played me." Lin said.

"He played us all Republic city, is at war." Tenzin said, as they looked at the destroyed arena.


	6. Chapter 6 the discovery

Ch 6 the discovery

Khan helped the police get thru the witnesses, though he wanted to go after the equalists and torture the answers out of them.

News came that cabbage corps was creating weaponry for the equalists. They quickly acted on the scene, taking it down.

"There's enough here to take down cabbage corps for an eternity." Saikhan said.

"Pack it all up. We'll shut it down." Lin said.

The owner, Lau Gan-Lan wasn't pleased about being arrested.

"This is some bullshit! I'm innocent!"

"That's what they all say." Saikhan muttered.

"Is it true Cabbage Corps is working with the equalists?" a reporter asked.

"The evidence points that way, but the investigation is still on-going. We've frozen Mr. Gan-Lan's assests, and have shut down Cabbage Corps in the meantime." Lin answered.

Khan watched as Lau struggled against the cops, but was detained. Walking inside the crime scene, he grabbed an electric glove, deep in thought. He put it on, and activated the glove.

"I could use this." Khan muttered.

"Use what?" Lin asked, walking up to him.

"Use this glove against the equalists next time I run into them." Khan said.

"Sorry, but that's all evidence. Can't allow you to have it." Lin said.

Khan shrugged his shoulders and put the glove aside. He had superhuman strength and ability anyway.

Returning to the station, they resumed questioning the witness about the equalists.

"We're getting nowhere. We should go after them ourselves." Khan said.

"And where would you start? They came at us from nowhere. Underground, maybe. But we just can't send in the troops under the city. We'd be sending them into an ambush." Lin argued.

"Maybe. But it's better than nothing." Khan said.

"You got something else on your mind. Spill it." Lin pointed.

"This." Khan said, brandishing an equalist glove.

"You took it from the crime scene?" Lin asked.

"Yeah. There are two industrial companies in the city. Cabbage Corps, and Future Industries. Go thru the biographies of both owners. Who has the slightest motive to fight against the benders?" Khan asked.

"Hiroshi Sato, owner of Future Industries. Why?" Lin asked.

"Who makes the better material? Better cars, weapons, tools, etc.?" Khan asked.

"Future Industries. Everyone knows that." Lin said.

Khan handed Lin the glove.

"Break it. Without your bending." Khan said.

Lin attempted to break the glove, and found it rather hard to do so.

"You can break it, but it's built like steel." She said.

"Exactly. Here's a model glove, using the same manufacturing techniques used by Cabbage Corps. Break it." Khan said, handing Lin another glove.

Lin broke the glove rather easy.

"You think Future Industries made those gloves?" she asked.

"It's a possibility. This evidence suggests it. How could cabbage corps suddenly be making high quality gloves, without using said quality on their other products? And why would such high quality techniques be used for malicious weapons? Why not a car, or a frying pan?" Khan pointed out.

"You have damn good theory. But I can't go and investigate Future Industries. Not without proof or Intel." Lin said.

That night, they got the Intel they needed.

"You think Mr. Sato made those gloves, then framed Cabbage Corps?" Tenzin asked Korra.

"That's a bold move. What proof do you have?" Lin asked.

"I don't have proof, but I know what I heard. Sato's up to something." Korra defended.

"He does have the means. And a motive." Lin said.

"A motive, what is it?" Korra asked. Khan listened carefully, also curious.

"Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A firebender killed Sato's wife during the break in." Tenzin said.

"That's sad." Korra said.

"It is tragic. It's possible he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment this whole time." Tenzin said.

"Possible? He is harboring anti-bending sentiments." Khan said, taking Tenzin by surprise. "Don't be surprised. If someone killed one of my family members, I'd be pissed beyond reason. I'd want to murder him in the cruelest way possible. Go after his friends and family. Wow, Tenzin. You airbenders really are naïve. No wonder your kind got wiped out during the last war."

"Anyway. We should look at Mr. Sato more closely." Lin said, determined.

The group of 4 headed inside the mansion, towards Hiroshi's room.

"Mr. Sato, we have a few more questions to ask." Lin said.

"My father is innocent." Asami said, walking into the room. "Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we're aligned with the equalists!"

"Equalists? Is this what it's about? I assure you, I got nothing to do with them." Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah, Korra. You don't know what you're talking about." Mako said.

"I heard you over the phone. You said you were getting ready to strike, and the Cabbage Corps investigation brought you time." Korra accused.

"This is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to _strike_ the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business. Nothing nefarious." Hiroshi said.

"We need to look through all your property and warehouses." Tenzin said.

"Feel free." Hiroshi said.

After hours of searching, they found nothing.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." Korra said.

"It appears Hiroshi is innocent." Lin said.

"Or it's a façade. He could be hiding the weapons somewhere else." Khan said.

As Mako and Korra argued, Khan sighed in disbelief. Those two were arguing, while a mad-man was gathering weapons and his army for another strike. Korra left and came back with a note.

"Listen to this. 'If you want to know the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Bridge at midnight.'" Korra said.

Midnight came, and they headed at the bridge, finding the worker. He told everything.

"Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us nonbenders. But I didn't sign up for this ... this war." He said.

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Lin asked.

"He made those gloves for the equalists." The worker said.

"I knew it." Korra and Khan said at the same time. Both then looked at each other.

"And there are rumors that he's working on something even bigger. Some new weapon for the equalists." The worker said.

"We searched all over the place and found nothing." Tenzin said.

"That's because he has a secret factory." The worker said.

"Where?" Korra asked.

"Right underneath his mansion." The worker said.

As they flew towards the mansion, Tenzin warned Lin about the consequences.

"Raiding the Sato mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck. If we're wrong…" Tenzin said.

"I know. I can kiss my job good-by. But protecting republic city is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon." Lin said.

Breaking into the house, SWAT style, Asami angrily confronts them.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"We have reason to believe that there's an underground factory underneath the mansion." Lin said.

"I'd know if there was a secret factory underneath my house. The lies you people come up with to persecute my father." Asami said.

"Where is he?" Khan asked.

"Out back." Asami said.

Entering a workshop in the back of the house, Lin looked suspicious at the floor. Raising a bare foot, she slammed hard on the floor, deep in concentration.

"There's an underground tunnel in here." She said.

"That's crazy. There isn't one." Asami said.

Lin ripped the floor open, exposing the open tunnel.

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation for this." Asami said.

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry." Korra said.

"Officers, into the tunnel. Be careful." Lin said. "Uh-uh. Song, keep those three here."

Heading down the tunnel, Khan noticed everyone was slightly on edge. What kind of weapon did Hiroshi have?

They soon found their answer.

"Not your average workshop." Lin said, looking at the room.

The room was lined with mechs. All ready to be used by the equalists.

"Hiroshi was lying all right. But where is he?" Lin asked.

Suddenly, a metal wall slammed down, trapping them inside the room.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to bend that wall, Chief. It's pure platinum. Even my mecha tanks are platinum. Your renowned mother couldn't bend such a metal so pure." Hiroshi boasted.

"Hiroshi, you son of a bitch! Come down here and-" Korra said.

"And what, face the wrath of your bending, no. I'll fight from here, were my chances are more, equal." He said.

Hiroshi fired a grappling hook to capture them, but the police officers evaded. Lin earthbended herself on a mech, and started stabbing the 'head' trying to kill the pilot. While she knocked the mech over, another mech grabbed her and tossed her against a wall, knocking her out.

Soon, the officers, Korra, and soon Tenzin were knocked out. Khan ran towards a mech and climbed on it, breaking the glass and killed the pilot. Climbing inside the cockpit, he ran through the controls real quickly and turned his attention on the other mechs.

"That's a near flawless test run. Take them to-" Hiroshi said.

Hiroshi didn't finish, and watched one of the mech tanks turn against the others. Khan grabbed a mech, and threw it across the room, destroying it. Another mech attacked him, ripping the cockpit open. Khan jumped from his mech onto his opponent's mech. He killed the mech pilot and continued the attack.

Khan managed to destroy another mech, but multiple electric bola's short circuited his mech tank. Khan jumped out of his tank and stared down the remaining 2 mecha tanks.

"Shit." He muttered.

"You've done enough damage here, you freak." Hiroshi said, confronting Khan with two electric gloves.

Khan pulled out a dagger, ready to fight. Hiroshi noticed Mako and Bolin attempting to escape with Lin, Korra, and Tenzin.

"No so fast." Hiroshi said, arming his gloves.

"Hellow, Mr. Sato. What a swell, scary factory you have down here." Bolin said.

"Sponsoring our team. Supporting the Avatar. It was a cover up, wasn't it?" Mako asked, angry.

"Yes. And the most difficult part was watching my daughter run around with a street rat like you." Hiroshi said.

"Dad, stop!" Asami said. "Dad, why?"

"Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this as long as I could. But now you know the truth, please, forgive me. These people, these _benders._ They took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world, but with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us, everywhere! Join me, Asami." Hiroshi said, handing Asami one of his gloves.

Hesitating, Asami grabbed the glove and put it on.

"I love you dad." Asami said, before shocking Hiroshi.

Mako and Bolin looked at Asami in shock.

"Don't just stand there. Lets move." Khan said, grabbing Lin and running towards a hole Bolin previously made.

Getting on the police zeppelin, they made their way towards the city.

"My metal benders are on their way to Amon. It's my fault. Tarrlok's right. I've failed as chief of police. First thing in the morning, I'm resigning." Lin said, struggling against the pain.

"You can't give in." Tenzin said.

"I'm not giving up. I'll take down Amon my own way. Outside the law." Lin said, determined.

Khan had a soft smile on him. Now Lin was getting it. Might as well offer support.


	7. Chapter 7 extremes meet

Ch 7 Extremes meet

Khan sat in his room, going over the recent events. Hiroshi is allied with the equalists. Amon is out large, gathering his army. No, he already has an army and is planning his next move. Khan wrote some ideas down on paper.

 _If I was Amon, I wouldn't take the city by force right now. No. I'd plan it out. Stage multiple attacks across the city at different intervals. Keep the police busy and bottled up, then when I hit with my full force, the city will fall with little resistance. But where would I strike now?_

Khan put his notes away, when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." Khan said.

"Saikhan is getting sworn is as chief of police. You're to come and see it." The person says.

Khan was suspicious, but goes anyway. He meets up with Korra and her friends.

"Hey Khan." Korra said.

"Hey Korra." Khan said.

They watched as Saikhan was inducted as chief of police, and watch him state that he'd give any and all information about the equalist to Tarrlok.

"Great. Welcome to Fascism." Khan said.

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked.

"Tarrlok has control of the police force. Now, he can use it anyway he wants. He'll use as his own private army. I can see it already. People being dragged out of their homes, arrested in plain sight, executed, maybe sent to some prison or concentration camp." Khan said.

"That's pretty deep. As shady as Tarrlok is, I don't think he's stupid enough to do such radical measures. That would hurt his standing in the population's eyes." Tenzin said.

Khan looked on as Tarrlok tried to recruit Korra into his force.

"There's no way I'm rejoining your vanity project." Korra said.

"That's a shame. I'm sure you'll come to your senses like you did in the past." Tarrlok said.

"You forget one thing. I'm the Avatar. You may need me, but I don't need you." Korra said.

Khan face-palmed himself. Boasting never works. It's a sign of weakness and leaves you open for attack.

"You're not, in fact, the Avatar. _You_ are merely a half-baked Avatar in training, which reminds me, how is your airbending going? Made any significant progress with that? I didn't think so. If you will not be part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way." Tarrlok declared.

Tarrlok then turned his attention to Khan.

"Khan. Just the man I wanted to meet." Tarrlok said.

"I'm not joining anything you have in mind." Khan said. Then he turned around, and left.

"By the way. You might want to check up on Lin." Tarrlok said, catching Khan's attention.

"Why?" Khan asked.

"It would be a tragedy if something were to happen to her. You seem to be friends with her. Maybe you should stay next to her until she gets better." Tarrlok smugly said.

Khan walked up to Tarrlok, deep into his face.

"Before this war's over, I will kill you, if Amon doesn't beat me to it first." Khan growled. He was heavily reminded of Admiral Marcus.

Khan went back to his apartment, and threw all the important documents into a briefcase, which he cuffed to himself. He then destroyed all the other documents and useless items so nobody could use them.

"Khan, what are you doing here?" Tenzin asked, seeing Khan at the temple, with a briefcase.

"I'm moving to the temple. Seems to be the safest place in the city away from Tarrlok." Khan said.

"I'll take your word for it." Tenzin said.

Khan found a room and put his stuff away. He grabbed his sword, daggers, black trench-coat and left towards republic city.

 _Why did Tarrlok ask me to watch over Lin? And he said it'd be a tragedy if something was to happen to her. I see it. I'm protecting Lin, and out of the way so I don't interfere with whatever Tarrlok has in mind._

A dark thought entered Khan's mind.

 _What if Tarrlok assassinates Lin? Saikhan would be in charge of the police force, which would give Tarrlok more power in the long run. This will end badly. Best course right now, smuggle Lin out of the city and to the island._

Khan grabbed his motorcycle (he bought one while in the city a while back) and headed towards the hospital. Upon arrival, he headed to see Lin.

"Hey Khan." Lin said.

Khan didn't say anything, but surveyed the room. He looked for anything that appeared out of place. So far, nothing.

"What are you looking for?" Lin asked.

"Just paranoid. It's good to see you too, Lin." Khan said.

Khan turned around to leave, but stopped for a second.

"If someone comes to give you trouble, take these." Khan said, giving Lin his sword and daggers.

"Thanks." Lin said.

Khan was still paranoid that someone would attack Lin. Only to intimidate him, which would be a bad problem for said person. That night, he listened to Korra talk with her friends.

"Yeah. Aang had his friends helping him. The stadium is shut down, but we're still together. The new team avatar." Bolin said.

"We got your back, Korra. And we can save this city." Mako said.

"Khan, you want to join?" Korra asked, noticing him.

"No thanks. Isn't my type of thing." Khan said. "I'll fight the equalists on my own terms. By the way. Asami, you have any more of the electric gloves?"

"I got some more." Asami said.

"Good. I'll take one." Khan said.

As team Avatar left to fight the equalists, Khan rigged a portable police scanner to carry around. He armed himself with Dao swords, mounted his motorcycle and headed into the city.

Khan overheard an outbreak by the equalists. Khan dismissed it, knowing that team Avatar would deal with the threat. However, another message quickly came, and this one gave Khan the chills.

"We got equalists at the hospital. Chi blockers and other unknowns are attacking the hospital. Multiple casualties. Any and all units, respond immediately!" was heard.

Khan raced towards the hospital, fearing the worst. He quickly entered the building, fighting several equalists. He grabbed one, threw him down the stairs, stabbed another, and ran towards another floor.

Khan heard screaming, as the equalists attacked anyone in sight.

"Shit." He muttered.

Khan crept closer to Lin's room and heard a thudding noise. Opening the door, he saw Lin pulling a sword out of a dead equalists.

"You alright?" Khan asked.

"I'm fine. Somewhat." Lin said. Then she collapsed, holding her gut.

"You're not alright. I'm taking you to air-temple island." Khan said, throwing her over his shoulder.

However, an equalists made his escape using Khan's motorcycle. But that didn't stop Khan. He ran towards the docks nonstop. As Lin went unconscious, she noticed that Khan's heart was beating like a drum that'd never stop, and he was running really fast.

"How did you become like this?" Lin muttered.

Khan stole a boat and made his way to the island. He knocked the door down, and headed towards his room.

"You'll be fine here." Khan said.

"What's going on?" Tenzin asked, approaching the both of them.

Khan turned around and calmly looked at Tenzin. He moved aside, and let Tenzin see Lin.

"What happened to her?" Tenzin asked.

"Equalists attacked the hospital. I killed several and rescued Lin." Khan said.

"Thanks for saving her." Tenzin said.

"You're welcome." Khan said.

Meanwhile, the lone equalists that escaped on Khan's bike made his way to Hiroshi Sato's underground workshop.

"Hiroshi. Make me some new plates for this bike." He said.

"Where'd you get it?" Hiroshi asked.

"At the hospital. Man, we got that bitch, Beifong real good. Along with the other benders in the place." The equalists boasted.

Hiroshi looked at the bike, and when recognizing that Khan owned it, he flipped.

"Get the fuck out." Hiroshi said, grabbing an electric glove.

Later, Amon called Hiroshi.

"You intimidated one of my men. Why?" Amon asked.

"He stole Khan's bike and attacked Chief Beifong." Hiroshi said.

"Oh…" Hiroshi said, before hanging up.

Said equalist was in serious trouble with Amon. Amon brought him in, and he was pissed.

"You know, I'm not happy. Not at all. It's not because what you've done, but who've you done it to." Amon said.

"Who, Khan? One man is no threat. He's a nobody." The equalist said.

"That nobody, is Khan. He's a superhuman. Stronger, faster, more endurable than anyone else. From what I've learned from the newspaper reports, he's a man of focus. Commitment. Sheer will and strength. I once saw him kill three of my equalists with a pencil. A fucking pencil." Amon said.

"And we're in the process of trying to take over republic city. He's siding with the police and Avatar. You attacked the chief of police, one of his friends. And steal his motorcycle." Amon continued.

"Amon, I can make this right." The equalist said.

"Oh, how do you plan on doing that?" Amon asked.

"By finishing what I started." The equlist boasted.

"Did you not listen to a word I said? Your dumb ass is going to die, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. Your stupidity may have killed this movement before we finished our plans." Amon said.

Amon produced a knife, and stabbed the equalist in the heart, killing him.

"I have no room for stupidity in my outfit." Amon said.

The next night, Amon witnessed from the shadows as Korra's friends were arrested by Tarrlok. Khan was deeply reminded of Admiral Marcus, and how he threatened Khan's crew to gain his cooperation.

"Tarrlok, you're a dead man." Khan muttered.

Khan followed Korra into the city hall, and observed the two benders fight. Considering how destructive it was, he choose not to get involved. But was stunned with Tarrlok stopped Korra dead in her tracks.

"You're a bloodbender!" Korra said, despite being in incredible pain from the bending.

"Observant." Tarrlok spat.

"It's not a full moon. How are you doing this?" Korra asked, trying to figure it out.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Tarrlok growled, before knocking Korra out.

Khan watched as Tarrlok took Korra into a truck, and left. Khan ran behind the truck and followed its snow trails, eventually heading into a mountain region. Not wanting to get lost at night, Khan headed back to the island. He's continue the search in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8 rescuing Korra

Ch 8 Rescuing Korra

"Can you do a blood transfusion?" Khan asked.

"It's possible. We'd need supplies from the hospital. Why?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm gonna give Lin some of my blood." Khan said.

"Is that safe?" Tenzin asked.

"It is. I donated my blood twice before, and it worked. It saved a little girl from an illness, and brought a man from the dead. Literally. It'll help Lin." Khan said.

"Alright. How much do you plan on giving Lin?" Tenzin asked.

"About a pint. Give or take." Khan said.

The operation was set up. Khan extracted a pint of his blood and put it in several syringes. He grabbed the syringes and injected them into Lin, at several points of her body. Neck, heart, back, legs. Lin woke up, feeling refreshed.

"I feel great." Lin said, stretching herself.

"You want to know the secret?" Khan asked, sitting on a chair, legs crossed.

"What is it?" Lin asked.

Smiling a creepy smile, Khan gave his answer.

"You got one pint of Khan inside you." He said.

Lin screamed in horror, as she realized that a megalomaniac had injected his own blood inside her.

"How do you feel?" Khan asked, completely calm.

"Well, other than the fact I could go nuts any second like you, I feel perfectly fine." Lin said.

Tenzin came to the both of them, and said that Tarrlok had wanted to meet with him.

"Korra's been captured." Tenzin said.

Khan and Lin headed to the prison, well Lin headed there and Khan dragged along.

"Why are you going there?" Khan asked.

"Korra's friends should help us search for her. Since I'm off the force, I'll have to do things my own way." Lin said.

Khan looked in the direction of the mountain he scouted last night. He wondered if Korra was there. A high possibility existed.

Returning to the island with Mako, Bolin, and Asami, Lin opted to recruit Tenzin.

"What are you doing Lin? You should be resting. And you three, you should be in prison." Tenzin said, confused.

"I figured you could use our help finding Korra." Lin said.

"Do you have any leads?" Mako asked.

"Nothing." Tenzin said.

"We need Naga. She can track her scent." Mako said.

"Her dog's missing somewhere as well." Tenzin said.

"Where do we start?" Bolin asked.

"My guess is the Equalist are hiding underground in the maze of tunnels underneath the city." Lin said.

"Underground. Just like my father." Asami bitterly spat.

"You'll get nowhere with that. Vehicles drive all over the streets 24/7. Last place she was last night was City Hall. We start from there." Khan said.

"Do you know where Korra is?" Mako asked.

 _He seems desperate for her. Then again, I tried to smuggle my augments to safety from Admiral Marcus. I know how he feels._

"Not a clue." Khan lied. Khan quickly thought his plan to scout the mountains, and then it hit him. It was snowing last night. Hard. Any tracks and trails Tarrlok made were covered up, so even if Khan investigated the mountain, he wouldn't find Korra at all. And he'd be alone to fend off wild predators, not something he wanted to do at the moment.

"Wherever Amon is hiding Korra, that's where my officers are." Lin said.

"Lets bring them all home, Lin." Tenzin said, determined.

Arriving at the City Hall, they searched for tracks leading from the building. They found some tracks leading from the garage and followed it. Into the city, thanks to the multiple cars driving on the roads, the tire tracks were blended together.

"There's a tunnel nearby." Lin said, using her seismic sense. The group headed towards the tunnel and inside. It was a vast cavern. Khan wondered how many tunnels were under the city. It would prove an ideal place to hide weapons, refugees, hostages, or even to build stuff you didn't want the government to find. The possibilities were endless.

Approaching multiple tunnels, they decided to enter them. Khan noticed that Mako harshly told Asami off. Of course, it didn't bother him. He still wondered about Korra and whether if he should go after her.

His thoughts were cut short when they arrived at the end of the tunnel.

"My officers are here." Lin said, walking up a set of stairs.

"What about Korra?" Mako asked.

"She's not here." Khan said.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked.

"Korra is the Avatar. The greatest threat to the equalists. We're inside trying to rescue her. There's hardly any guards in here so far. Why would they leave such a wanted prisoner unguarded, knowing that others would attempt to rescue her?" Khan asked.

"You have an idea?" Asami asked.

"Either Korra's not in this complex, or the Equalists never captured her in the first place." Khan said.

Tenzin noticed two equalists attempting to attack them, only to blow them away with airbending. Mako quickly interrogated one, and found out that Korra was never captured by the equalists.

Khan headed out of the tunnels, and ran into a bunch of equalists. 3 mecha tanks and a dozen equalist soldiers faced him. Taking a deep breath, Khan ran forward and stabbed one of the mecha tanks, killing the pilot. He ripped the cockpit open and climbed inside, just as the other tank ambushed him, severing one of the arms.

Khan got out of his damaged mech, grabbed the severed mech arm, and threw it at the mech destroying it. Khan pulled out his sword and dove into the equalist soldiers. He slashed and cut his way thru. Despite their best efforts, Khan killed most of the equalists, causing the rest to flee.

"What took you so long?" Khan joked.

"How did you kill them all?" Bolin asked.

"Superhuman." Khan replied.

As they headed towards City Hall, Khan headed towards the mountain range. He double timed it through the snow, reaching a cabin. Having no idea if Korra was in there, and knowing that Tarrlok had captured Korra, he waited for his return.

And return he did. Khan hid in the shadows as Tarrlok ranted to Korra.

"My life is ruined thanks to your friends." Tarrlok growled.

"So your blood-bending secret is out. I know how you did it. You're Yakone's son." Korra said.

"I am. But I had to create a new identity. My father tried to rule the city thru its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior." Tarrlok said.

Khan was hearing the whole thing. He was deeply reminded of Admiral Marcus. Holding important people hostage to get his goals. _Wait a minute. What about this Amon problem? Tarrlok is taking away our only trump card against Amon. Wait. Our?_

Tarrlok came up and was violently thrown against a wall.

"The hell?" Tarrlok wondered. He got up and saw Khan.

"You've never faced a bender like me." He gloated as he blood bended Khan.

It didn't work. Khan continued walking forward, not affected in the slightest.

"Who are you?" Tarrlok asked, in horror.

Khan didn't answer, but grabbed Tarrlok's head and crushed it. A sickening crack and squishing noise was heard, as Khan killed Tarrlok, gruesomely.

A screeching noise is heard from outside, and Khan opens the door a hair, and sees Amon and some of his equalist. Knowing he can't fight them off he goes after Korra.

"Khan?" Korra asked, seeing Khan opening the door.

"Amon is here. We'll get out." Khan said, taking Korra and tossing her over his shoulder.

Khan ran up the stairs and thru the cabin, breaking thru the equalists.

"Who was that?" an equalist asked, seeing Korra escape.

"It was Khan." Amon said.

Khan ran down the snowy slope eventually tumbling down. He picked up Korra and ran into Naga. The two mounted the polar bear dog and made their way to the city.

"Naga, go faster." Khan said, hitting the animal on the ass.

"She's tired." Korra said.

"I can get out and run faster than this!" Khan declared.

To prove his point, Khan jumped of Naga and carried Korra over his shoulder. And he ran as fast as he could, which is fast.

That night, they were found by the rest of the gang.

"Korra! Thank god." Tenzin said.

"Where's Tarrlok, how'd you escape?" Lin asked.

"Back off. Give her some room." Mako said, shoving them aside and taking Korra. Khan noticed Asami looking with a pained expression.

Later, Khan was interrogated by Tenzin and Lin.

"Where'd you go after the tunnels?" Lin asked.

"I headed up into the mountains near the city." Khan said.

"Why?" Tenzin asked.

"When Tarrlok captured Korra, I saw the whole thing, he followed him into the mountains. Rather than attempt a rescue at night, I waited until daytime. When Korra wasn't found in the tunnels, I headed towards the mountain, the other location where she'd be." Khan said.

"Fair enough. What happened to Tarrlok?" Lin asked.

"I killed him. Plain and simple." Khan said.

"Why?" Tenzin asked.

"Tarrlok wanted to use the police under Saikhan has his private military force. To destroy the equalists and appear as the city's savior. I heard him say that. When Korra and her friends proved to be a thorn in his side, he got rid of them. Bolin, Mako, and Asami thrown into jail. Korra captured and imprisoned in an abandoned cabin in the mountains. But when his blood-bending was discovered, he attempted to create a new identity, using Korra as a hostage. Rather stupid if you ask me, because Amon is still out there." Khan said.

"Okay. But why'd you kill Tarrlok?" Tenzin asked.

"You know, he attempted to recruit me as well as Korra for his Gestapo project. He wanted to exploit my savagery and intellect. I don't like being used. And taking Korra hostage is not a

good move, since Amon is still out there. So I removed him out of the equation." Khan said.

Tenzin and Lin sighed. A psychotic superhuman madman was fighting with them.


	9. Chapter 9 the beginning of the end

Ch 9 the beginning of the end

Next morning, Korra was eating like none other. Considering she was imprisoned for a day with no food, she was starving.

"Korra, we need to know what happened." Tenzin said.

"I was captured by Tarrlok, rescued by Khan, and we almost ran into Amon." Korra said.

"You ran into him?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah. And Tarrlok is Yukone's son." Korra said.

"That explains it. How he was able to blood bend us." Lin said.

"If Amon knew where you and Tarrlok were, he's entering his endgame." Tenzin said.

"Yeah. Checkmate." Khan said, eating some food.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Lin asked.

"If I was him, capture all the leaders of the city. Throw the police force into chaos, and fortify the place so I can stop any reinforcements from coming in." Khan said.

"Glad you're on our side." Korra said.

"Chances are that's his plan." Khan said.

Khan watched as Tenzin headed inside the city. Khan had the feeling it might be the last time he saw Tenzin.

"You alright?" Pema asked.

"He might not come back. I have a feeling the equalists are already taking control of the city." Khan said.

"If that's true, stay here with me. When they attack the island, I'll need all the muscle I can get." Lin said.

"Hey Lin, mind sharpening my swords and knifes?" Khan asked, showing Lin his arsenal.

"That's a lot of blades." Lin said. With a wave of her hand, all the weapons were sharpened.

"Thanks." Khan said.

Soon, the air was perforated by the sound of propellers and engines cutting thru the air. Equalist Zeppelins, and a lot of them, were over the city, dropping bombs and other weapons on various targets, paving the way for the equalist take over.

"Well, they took the city over." Khan said.

"Don't count the police force out." Lin said.

"Then were are their zeppelins?" Khan pointed out. Lin had nothing to say in response.

The sound of footsteps was heard, as equalists ran up the stairs, intent on capturing the island.

"Everyone inside. And Pema, you need to stay calm." Lin said, knowing that Pema was heavily pregnant.

Pema screamed in pain and doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Pema, I said stay calm." Lin said.

"The baby's coming!" Pema said.

Lin had a 'holy shit! Glad I'm not married to Tenzin right now' look. It was also a 'are you fucking shitting me? Right now!?' look.

The equalist infantry came into sight, led by the Lieutenant. Lin grabbed two with her cables and tossed them off the island. She knocked more away with her earth bending, proving she wasn't the chief of police for no reason.

Khan was no slouch either. Running into the equalist mass, he punched, kicked, and stabbed anything in his way. The equalist began to back off, but Khan started throwing his knives at them. He ran towards one and tossed him towards his comrades, knocking them all down. Khan quickly killed them with his sword but heard screaming and a crackle of electricity.

"Payback." The Lieutenant muttered, as he raised his electric staffs to deliver the final blow. He then screamed in pain, as Khan drove his sword right thru him, killing him for good.

"Get up." Khan said, picking up Lin.

"Thanks." Lin said.

With a bayonet in hand, Khan went amongst the dead equalists, and started pulling out gold teeth.

"We're rich, Lin. He's got a bucket load of gold in his mouth. How much is gold worth nowadays?" Khan asked, as he began to rip the gold teeth out.

Khan continue the gruesome affair, even when Korra and her friends arrived.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked.

"Gold teeth. Want some?" Khan asked, opening a small pouch, showing several blood stained gold teeth.

"No. I'm fine." Bolin said.

Khan grabbed one equalist, who was still alive, badly wounded. Khan cut away the mouth and cums and continued the break the gold tooth out, despite th e man's struggling.

"Spirits, put him out of his misery." Korra said.

"Piss off." Khan said. And finally ripped the gold tooth out, making the man scream in agony. Khan broke his neck, silencing him.

"Where'd you come from anyway?" Korra asked, disgusted.

Khan noticed two more equalist zeppelins heading towards the island. Going thru his options, he couldn't fight all of them by himself. And he knew these equalists were much better fighters than the white lotus guards on the temple. Running seemed to be his only option.

"Korra, I want you to hide for the time being." Tenzin said.

"I'm not running." Korra said.

"I'm not asking you to. I sent a message to General Iroh of the united forces. He'll be here soon, and we'll turn the tide against Amon." Tenzin affirmed.

"Okay. Man, this patience thing sucks." Korra muttered.

"Tenzin, I hate to break it to you, but we need to leave now." Lin said, on the bison.

With the airbenders and Lin escaping on the bison, Korra, her friends, and Khan escaped on Naga. Well, Korra and her friends. Khan ran behind them.

Soon, the equalist had full control of the island and captured all the white lotus guards. The gang hid in an underground tunnel, and before walking in, they surveyed the scene one last time.

"This is unbelievable." Korra said.

"Believe it. It's happening right now." Khan said.

"Boy, you're a rush of comfort." Asami sarcastically said.

"I've no time for fools who refused to accept reality, especially when it's happening right in front of their eyes." Khan said, pulling out his swords, and walking in front of them.

That night, Lin was brought towards Amon, captured from trying to take down the equalist zeppelins.

"Tell me where the Avatar and Khan is. And I'll let you keep your bending." Amon said.

"I'm not telling you anything, you monster." Lin spat.

"Very well." Amon said.

Lin sighed in resignation, as her bending was taken away by Amon.


	10. Chapter 10 endgame

Ch 10 Endgame

Khan and Korra donned Equalist uniforms and scouted a small rally, as Hiroshi Sato gave a speech.

"It is a glorious day, my Equalist brothers and sisters! Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He has declared bending illegal and he has the Avatar on the run. Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal! The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream. But we will prevail!"

The two left into the underground hideout. In Khan's opinion, Hiroshi was just a Joseph Stalin wannabe. He looked very similar to him.

"I hate this patient shit. I say we go and knock his head off, right now." Korra said.

"And then what? Take on the entire army, Amon himself? Like it or not, we lost this battle. Our only chance is to wait for the military and kick Amon's ass." Khan said.

"I hate this being patient stuff." Korra said, frustrated.

Khan grabbed Korra and pinned her against a wall.

"You're so immature sometimes. We've lost this battle. Our lives could end today. We have to do anything it takes to survive. If we have to spend the next year running before we can take the city back, so be it. Get used to it. Life isn't fair. Shit happens." Khan said.

Heading back, Khan thought about the situation. They were outnumbered, outgunned, out-everything. Khan mentally put himself in Amon's situation. He knew the united forces would attempt to retake the city. What kind of weapons did the equalists have to beat back military strength?

The next morning, they found out. 10 battleships sailed into the harbor.

"Something's not right." Khan said.

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked.

"No mines. No zeppelins, tanks, soldiers, nothing." Khan said.

Their attention was caught, as the battleships ran into mines, destroying and crippling some of them.

"Khan, you know what's going on?" Korra asked, as they watched the battleship fleet get bogged down.

"This is only the beginning. Next is bombers. I'd do the same thing." Khan said.

Suddenly, a full sized squadron of biplane bombers hit the crippled fleet, and finished them off.

"Where does Hiroshi get the time to build new and evil machines?" Bolin asked.

"Dumbass, think about it. Hiroshi has hated the benders for years on end. He has access to the underground city. With that and his industrial resources, he has the time and capabilities to build whatever weapons he sees fit. Get your head around it, or die." Khan said.

The slaughter ended as quickly as it began. With a fleet destroyed, the chances of success were increasingly dim. Now, the equalists had an even greater advantage.

"I was prepared for Hiroshi Sato's mecha tanks and zeppelins, but not these high speed aircraft." General Iroh said.

"I know. No matter what, Amon is always ahead of us." Korra said.

"We're not out of this fight yet." Iroh said.

"Yeah, I like this man's confidence. How are we not out of this fight?" Bolin asked.

Khan listened with annoyance. Bolin was so naïve. It was war. Casualties happened. Whatever plan Iroh had, was a desperate plan. It had a high chance of failure.

The plan as soon set. Iroh, Bolin, and Asami would head north and take out an equalist air-base. Korra and Mako would go and take on Amon.

"Khan, who are you going with?" Mako asked.

"With the Avatar. You'll need all the help with fighting Amon." Khan said.

The trio snuck onto air-temple Island. An equalist quickly accosted the three. Khan put his hand in his pocket, grabbing a hold of a knife.

"Where are you three going?" the equalist asked.

"We were transferred." Mako said.

"You're getting transferred again. Amon wants security at the arena today." The equalist said.

"Why the arena?" Khan asked.

"For the rally. You three should have been briefed." The equalist said, suspicious.

"We'll be there." Korra said.

"Khan, where are you going?" Mako asked.

"The arena. Amon will be there." Khan said.

Not saying a word, Korra and Mako followed Amon.

"We're not taking a boat. I don't want to attract attention." Khan said.

"How are we going their?" Mako asked.

"Oh my god. You got a fucking superhuman, and a master water-bender with you." Khan said.

Korra created a water sphere, and the three entered it. Korra quickly got the trio into the arena.

"We'll have to enter another way." Mako said.

"Why?" Korra asked.

"If we're discovered, this mission is over. Amon will send in the shock troops, and he will escape. We can't afford it." Khan said.

"How are we getting in?" Korra asked.

Mako found a sewage pipe directly underneath the building, and broke it open with his fire-bending. The sludge fell all over the place.

"Talk about shit. How'd you know about this?" Korra asked.

"Me and Bolin stayed at the arena for quite a while. We got curious about it." Mako said.

With Korra taking the front, and the trio entered inside the arena, and bluffed their way past the guards. They soon stood on a balcony, overlooking the crowd. Amon entered, drawing the crowd's attention.

"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion! When I was a boy, a fire-bender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world. So far, I've been successful. And I have more good news. Listen, everyone. The fire-nation used its bending, on Sozin's comet to destroy the air-benders at the start of the 100 year war. Cruel and evil, yes it is. But there is another value. Air-bending is the most destructive element out there. A skilled air-bender can create a tornado, can suck the oxygen out of a person, and even increase the oxygen content of a human body to lethal proportions." Amon said.

"Yeah. God forbid the air-benders learned the principle of ramjet technology. Imagine the hell that would ensue." Khan muttered to himself.

"Now, I rid the world of the damning threat, forever!" Amon said, as poles rose out of the ground, showing Tenzin and his air-bending children, bound and gagged.

"They got away. They got away." Korra said.

"Lets free them and kill Amon." Khan said, pulling out a sword. Khan jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground. He quickly ran towards the front, pushing anyone out of his way. He saw a blast of lighting, then Korra and Mako running on the walls, using their fire-bending to aid them.

Reaching Tenzin, Khan was forced to doge an equalist as he attempted to electrocute the augment. Khan punched the equalist in the face, killing him. Mako and Tenzin took care of the remaining equalist, and everyone ran out.

"Get out of here. We'll take care of Amon." Korra said. The three ran into a room, as Korra made two walls of fire to stop Amon. It was in vain, as Amon followed them.

Amon entered the room and looked around. Not seeing anyone, he walked a few inches towards the door. Then blood bended Korra.

"Let her go!" Mako shouted, throwing fireballs at Amon, which Amon evaded.

Khan emerged from the shadows, and grabbed Amon and threw him against a wall, hard.

"We got him." Korra said.

Much to Korra's horror, Amon stood up and continued the blood bending. He blood bended Mako, and threw him into Khan, knocking Khan against a wall. Khan quickly got up, but then experienced a damning headache, as Amon bended the blood in his body, causing him to suffer.

"Korra!" Mako shouted in horror, as Amon took the Avatar's bending away.

"I told you I'd destroy you." Amon said.

"You still have me to worry about." Khan said, facing Amon.

"Very well." Amon muttered, knocking Mako out.

Amon charged first, only for Khan to knee him in the chest knocking him against the wall.

"Pathetic." Khan muttered. He grabbed Korra and Mako, then ran into the hallway, only for Amon to appear. Khan felt Korra and Mako get torn from his grasp, as Amon held them hostage.

"Here's how it's gonna go. You surrender, or I kill the two of them." Amon said, levitating both Korra and Mako.

Khan charged Amon, only to have Korra thrown at him, knocking him down. Khan got up with Korra, and the two watched as Amon was about to de-bend Mako.

"No!" Korra yelled, vainly throwing a fist towards Amon, and a strong gust of air came out.

Amon was knocked back, and bewildered.

"Impossible." He muttered.

"I can air-bend. I can air-bend!" Korra shouted. She then went on the offensive, knocking Amon back with every blow. Even when Amon blood-bended Korra as a last resort, Korra shot him out the window with one final blast of air-bending.

The three overlooked a crowd, as they berated the Avatar for killing their leader.

"Evil Avatar!"

"Bending tyrant!"

Suddenly, a water spout rises, and Amon is on the top of it, desperate to survive. Amon and Korra angrily look at each other, and Amon runs way, dodging Mako's attacks.

Khan jumped out of the window and landed on the hard ground, then ran towards the docks, hoping to find a speedboat. Luckily for him he found one, and gave chase to Amon, following him to the temple grounds.

"It's over Amon." Khan muttered, brandishing a sword.

"Nothing is over, while I'm still alive." Amon said.

Amon produced a circle of water rotating around him, and began firing ice bullets at Khan. Khan deflected them with his sword, and ran towards Amon, knocking on the ground. Khan quickly slashed Amon's arms, preventing them from being used.

Khan grabbed Amon's head, and began to apply pressure on it.

"You. You should have killed me with the blood-bending when you had the chance." Khan said, then crushed Amon's skull and left a good amount of gore and blood.

Khan's attention was grabbed, as a battleship appeared into the harbor. Now, the reinforcements appeared, after the equalist movement was now dead.

South Pole

Avatar Compound

Everyone was in the room, waiting anxiously to see if Korra had her bending back. Katara came out, and said no.

"I tried everything, but I can't restore Korra's bending." Katara said.

"You have to. You're the best healer in the world. Isn't there something you can do?" Lin asked, almost desperate.

"There's nothing I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed." Katara said.

Korra came out, and had a despairing look. Khan recognized that look. He'd seen it several times in the Eugenics war. He also had the same look, when he thought Admiral Marcus had killed his crew.

Khan was zoned out, so he didn't exactly hear what Korra was saying with Tenzin. She left, and everyone watched.

Kahn came outside, and watched Korra and Mako talk. Korra got on Naga and headed towards the coast.

"What is she doing?" Mako asked.

"Go after her, now." Khan said.

Mako followed Khan's advice, and ran after Korra.

"What is she doing?" Bolin asked, concerned for Korra.

"She might kill herself. I've seen it before." Khan said.

Lin pulled Khan aside.

"In the wars on your planet?" She asked, knowing that Khan was from earth.

"Like none other." Khan said.

"Damn." Lin muttered.

Minutes passed, and Korra and Mako came back.

"I got great news. Aang appeared to me, and he gave my bending back." Korra said.

"That's great news!" Tenzin said.

"I can also restore bending as well." Korra said, catching Lin off guard.

At the temple, Lin kneeled in front of Korra. Korra put a thumb on Lin's forehead, and another on her heart. Entering the avatar state, light emanated from her thumbs, as Lin's bending was restored. Lin stood up and lifted several large boulders with ease. Putting them down, she faced Korra.

"Thank you." Lin said.

"I'm so proud of you, avatar Korra." Tenzin said.

Khan couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He helped to destroy a terrorist organization, and saved a metropolis from destruction.


	11. Chapter 11 peacekeepers

Ch 11 Peacekeepers

Khan was inside Beifong's office, getting interviewed for a job on the police force. Technically, he was already a member, but they needed the paperwork to be official.

"When can you work?" Lin asked.

"Anytime, anywhere." Khan said.

"Where can you work?" Lin asked.

"Anytime, anywhere." Khan repeated.

"Okay. You'll work the night shift with Mako. Glad to have you on the crew. We need your intelligence badly right now." Lin said.

"What's going on?" Khan asked.

"Asami's shipments are being attacked. The survivors say it's from the northern water tribe." Lin said.

"Why would they attack a superpower?" Khan asked.

"I doubt the nation is ordering these attacks." Lin said.

"Then we need to ask the northern tribe for help. Combine our forces to stop these attacks." Khan said.

"Khan, that's out of my league. We do what we can." Lin said.

"Yes, sir." Khan said.

Lin raised an eyebrow. This was the police, not the military.

Khan grabbed his swords and headed out into the night. He did some thinking, and remembered what he read about the nations of the world. There was no way that the water tribes would sanction such attacks against the united republics. Perhaps it was stragglers. They would be caught and thrown into prison. Problem solved.

But Khan's superior intellect said something else. He decided be on the look-out for any suspicious things. He soon met with Mako.

"Heard you're my new partner." Mako said.

"That's true. How was the south pole?" Khan asked.

"Not good. The northern water tribe has troops occupying the southern tribe. And with the attacks on Asami's shipments." Mako said.

Khan crouched down and pulled out a dagger.

"That's not good. If the northern tribe has troops in the southern tribe, it'll lead to a civil war. People never react well when foreign military forces are on their land. And there's another problem. The water tribe wouldn't be stupid enough to fight a two way war. They wouldn't last two days in a fight like that. Someone else is behind it." Khan said.

"Who?" Mako asked.

"I don't know. But that's why we're investigating it." Khan said.

"Well we've been ordered by the Chief to provide security for the southern water tribe peace march." Mako said.

Khan went to a library, and gathered information on the water tribes and republic city. He grabbed some papers, and written his own notes and thoughts. Mako came in, and was asked a question by Khan.

"Mako, do you know anyone in the southern tribe who wants to bring down the northern tribe?" Khan asked.

"Woah. That's one hell of an accusation. I know their pissed, but to bring down their sister tribe, they're not hateful. They just want to be left in peace." Mako said.

"Don't underestimate human will." Khan growled, staring deeply into Mako's eyes. Mako saw intense hatred in Khan's eyes. And knew not to mess with him.

"Well, I have one person in mind. Varrick. His company was shut down by the northern tribe. He'd do anything to get it running again. But what does this have to do with the attacks of future industries?" Mako asked.

"Think about it. He wants the northern tribe gone. The southern tribe can't fight a full scale war against their northern brothers. So, they'll solicit the support of the most powerful country in the world, the united republics. I'd do it." Khan said.

"That's a wild theory but I'll keep it in the back of my mind." Mako said.

That night, the peace demonstration went off. Khan watched next to Mako, hand on swords. People were shouting and yelling, but nothing went wrong. Suddenly, a loud explosion occurred.

"Holy shit." Khan said, as he saw the building explode.

Mako and Khan ran after two individuals who were trying to escape. Mako fire dueled with one, while Khan threw a knife and killed other one. Khan approached the lone criminal, and grabs him. The man uses a powerful fire bending on Khan, burning his shirt off, and giving his torso a good burning. It didn't even slow Khan down, and he broke the man's arm.

"Guys, help me stop this." Korra shouted, trying to put the fire out.

"My god. I can't believe this is happening." Mako said, picking up the detonator.

"The northern water tribe is out of control." Korra said.

"I don't think it's the northern tribe." Mako said.

"What are you talking about? They're responsible." Korra said.

"Mako, maybe the northern tribe hired those fire benders as bait, so they would throw us off." Khan said.

Khan was at the police station, going thru the various criminal records of fire and water benders.

"Something's not right. The northern tribe hired those fire benders. But why?" Khan asked.

"Does it matter to you? Just focus on getting those criminals." Lin said.

Khan stood up and quickly pushed Lin into a wall.

"Listen, Chief! We're on the verge of a goddamned world war! Everyone is saying the northern tribe is the attacker. Bullshit! They got the majority of their forces in the southern tribe. Why pick a fight with the united republics? It's suicide! If we don't pay close attention to this case, we'll be sending troops to fight the wrong country! And people will die, for no fucking reason! If you and everyone else refuses to really work on this case, I and Mako will do it alone." Khan said.

"Well good luck with that! You'll have limited resources by yourself. While you are more competent than Lu and Gang, you're not a detective." Lin reminded.

Khan gave an angry glare at Lin, and left the station. He ran into Mako and pulled him aside.

"We're working on the case by ourselves. No one is going to help us. What do you got?" Khan asked.

"I recognize the man we fought. He's a member of the Agni Kai triads. I don't know anything about the remote I covered." Mako said.

"Alright. Go and gather all the important documents we'll need. Bring it to my house. We'll get through this." Khan said.

As Mako gathered the papers he deemed important, he talked with president Raiko, and was forced to spill the beans.

"Korra is going to get the military to fight the northern tribe military to free the southern tribe." Mako said.

"Thanks." Raiko said.

The next day, Mako and Khan were talking about the case, discussing the theories Khan brought up.

"That doesn't make any sense. How could that be possible?" Mako asked.

"If you got the right resources, anything is possible." Khan said. He was living proof of the impossibility.

Korra stormed into the station, furious.

"You ratted me out to the president?" Korra asked.

"Korra, let me explain." Mako said.

"Explain why my boyfriend stabbed me in the back?" Korra shouted.

"Look, the president asked me a direct question. What was I supposed to do?" Mako defended.

"You betrayed me and my family!" Korra shouted, then kicked the desk away with air bending.

"Enough! Look, I have a job to do! I can't constantly be worrying about keeping you from making another huge mistake!" Mako retorted.

"Well, I have a job to do too, only it seems like you're always standing in the way of me getting it done!" Korra shouted.

"Well, I guess if we're both putting our jobs first, maybe there's no room for our relationship!" Mako shouted.

Both looked at each other in silence.

"So, what? You're breaking up with me?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. I guess we are." Mako reluctantly said.

Korra ran out, sobbing a bit. Khan didn't say anything, since it wasn't his problem.

Lin slammed the door open, wondering what just happened.

"What the flameo happened here?" She asked.

 _What the flameo? It think the phrase is what the fuck._ Khan thought.

"I broke up with the Avatar." Mako said.

Smirking, Lin talked.

"You got off lucky. You should have seen what happened to air temple island after Tenzin broke up with me."

"Let me guess. You destroyed it with your bending. That's nothing. My leader who stabbed me in the back by threatening my friends and family, was killed by my hand. I grabbed his head in my hands, and literally crushed it like an egg. Very gruesome." Khan said.

Everyone gave Khan a weird look.


	12. Chapter 12 it gets worse

Ch 12 it gets worse

"Is it true?" Asami asked, walking into the police station.

"I'm sorry. You're entire shipment was stolen." Mako said.

"Without that sale, I don't know how much I'll be able to keep future industries afloat. What am I going to do?" Asami asked.

"Don't worry. Chief Beifong is looking into it. We'll get them real soon." Mako said.

They watched as Lin talked with the captain of the ship.

"It's been a long day. Tell me what happened." Lin said.

"We were ambushed 30 clicks outside the harbor. We never heard them coming." The captain said.

"That's the third attack in the same spot." Lin said.

"Exactly. I'm betting the north is trying to stop shipments from getting to the south." The captain said.

"Did you notice anything suspicious about the attack?" Lin asked.

"Yeah. The bombs exploded in a way I never seen before. They were detonated remotely." The captain said.

"Like the bombs at the cultural center." Mako said.

Mako entered the room, and asked the captain some questions, but was rebuked. Khan smirked. That was not how you investigated a crime scene.

"Nice try, rook. Didn't I tell you we'd have to do this on our own?" Khan retorted.

"Hey, I'm just trying to solve this case." Mako defended.

Khan pinned Mako against a wall.

"Everyone is blaming the northern tribe. It may be true. But we have to look at this from the outside, not from the inside. Our only shot left, is to capture the attackers ourselves. Otherwise, republic city will be forced to send troops to the northern tribe, and that will lead to a world war." Khan said.

"I have an idea." Mako said.

"What is it?" Asami asked.

"A sting operation. We set a ship as bait and take it into the ocean. When they attack, we capture them." Mako said.

"Lets do it." Asami said.

"It's not easy. We need the police, and Beifong said no. If she discovers I went behind her back, I'm off the force."

"Wow. I wonder what she did to become the chief." Khan said, making a rude gesture with his fist and mouth. "If she'll fire her own officers for trying to solve a case, when others aren't doing so, than she's not fit to wear the badge, or the uniform."

"Mako, I not no one left. Mom's gone, my dad's in jail. Future industries is all I have left." Asami pleaded.

"I want to help, but this is more than a to man job. We'd need a ship." Mako said.

"You need a ship, I got a ship." Varrick said, walking up to them.

"We don't need your help." Asami shot.

"Great. I'm in." Varrick said.

Khan looked at him suspiciously.

"What I do to get on the psychopath's bad side?" Varrick asked.

"I'm not a psychopath. I'm a high functioning sociopath. Do your research." Khan said, the last part condescendingly.

Hours later, a cargo ship was loaded with dummy crates. Khan looked at the warehouse from future industries. It was filled to the brim with biplanes and mecha tanks. Asami had enough weapons to fight a small war. But this was the last of future industries. Her company was practically bankrupt.

Mako went to get some help, but couldn't get any. In desperation, he turned to the triple threat triads.

"This is gonna backfire." Khan warned.

"I've got no choice." Mako defended.

"You're not cut out for this shit, are you?" Khan asked.

"No. But I'm doing what I can." Mako said.

"Does that include hiring criminals as extra muscle?" Khan spat, ignoring the fact that he himself was once a dangerous criminal.

The sting operation went underway. For hours, they sat on the ocean, waiting for an attack. And Two Toed Ping just wouldn't shut up. Khan went to him and gave him a brutal uppercut. Not only did he knock him out, but he also broke his jaw, severely damaging the bone.

"I'm gonna check it out. Something's not right." Mako said.

Mako went to see what was wrong, since the attacks should have occurred by now. But nothing was going on. Instead, he heard Shady Shin and Viper talking.

"We were paid to keep Mako and that dame and muscle guy busy. Just wait a few hours." Viper said.

"We gotta go, now." Mako said, grabbing Asami and making a run towards the life boats.

"Where do you think you're going?" Viper asked, stopping the two of them.

"Mako, Asami, move!" Khan shouted. He ran towards Viper and punched him real hard in the torso. Viper flew off the ship and landed in the water. He sank towards the bottom of the sea, dead.

"Is he dead?" Mako asked.

"Has to be. Hit him hard enough to disrupt his heart, if not destroy the organ." Khan said.

Mako and Asami climbed on a speed boat, and raced towards the docks. Khan stayed on the ship and hunted the remaining triads.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I knew it." Khan muttered.

He quickly found Shady Shin and killed him. With time running out, Khan grabbed the last speed boat, and made his way to the docks. He exited the boat, and ran to find Asami and Mako.

He didn't find them, and waited the next day. He soon found Mako 'interrogating' Two Toed Ping.

"Get out of here." Mako said, tossing the criminal aside. Khan grabbed Ping's head and twisted it hard, snapping the neck and killing him.

"That's how you get things done. What did he say?" Khan asked.

"Not much. Some guy came and paid them to keep us busy. Looks like it was all for naught. And it's worse. While we were busy, everything left in Future Industries was stolen. Asami has nothing left." Mako said.

"I'm sorry." Khan said.

Khan went to his apartment and went over all the information about the investigation so far. It all added to nothing. It seemed like they lost this round. Whoever got ahold of those weapons and technology in the warehouse, had an incredible amount of firepower.

Mako burst into Khan's apartment, almost getting his head cut off in the process.

"You shouldn't barge in like that. I almost killed you." Khan said.

"Sorry, but I got important news. I think it's Varrick." Mako said.

"Why?" Khan asked.

"I was observing a scene he was filming for his movie. He used explosives as part of the scene. A technician showed me how it worked. They were using the same detonators that we found at the bombing." Mako said.

"Anything else?" Khan asked.

"He just bought a share hold of Future Industries. He practically owns the company." Mako said.

Days passed, and the duo continued to investigate the crimes, but were forced to hide it from the Chief. One day, Lin came to Mako and tossed a scimitar sword to him.

"We're going after Mako." Lin said.

"What?" Khan asked.

"Long story short. We captured some triple triads who said he helped them steal a bunch of supplies from future industries." Lin said.

Khan kept his poker face, but inside he was furious. This women was a worse detective than Lu and Gang. But in order to continue investigating the case, he had to keep it shut.

The ride was silent and tense. Both had their own thoughts. Lin was thinking, 'what the fuck is Mako thinking, let alone doing?!' Khan was thinking 'Who's the cock sucking son of a bitch that's trying to frame Mako and stop the investigation?'

"Police, Open up." Lin said, banging on Mako's door.

"What's going on?" Mako asked, seeing Lin and Khan.

"We busted some triple threats who said you hired them for a job." Lin said.

"All right. It's true. We were trying to figure out who stole Asami's stuff, so we hired them for a sting operation. I'm sorry I went behind your back." Mako said.

"According to them, you did more than that. They said you helped them steal a warehouse of future industry supplies." Lin said.

"That's bullshit!" Asami defended.

"You're gonna believe a bunch of criminals?" Mako asked.

"I have to follow a lead." Lin said, as she investigated the house. Khan went into a back room, and noticed a window. It seemed slightly damaged. The frame was welded shut, as if it was done by fire bending.

"Guys, come here." Khan said.

Khan showed them the burnt window frame.

"Looks like fire bending." Khan said.

"Someone broke inside. But why?" Asami asked.

Lin came to the trio and brandished a box filled with explosives.

"It's simple. Someone breaks into Mako's apartment, and puts the bombs there to frame him. It would have worked, if not for the piss poor job of closing the window." Khan said.

"Then Mako is innocent." Asami said.

Khan turned around and looked thru the window. If they hit Mako's place, then…

"Alright. Put the cuffs on Mako. Throw him into jail." Khan said, formulating a plan.

"Wait. We just proved that Mako's innocent. The evidence fits. The broken window, explosives." Lin said.

"Exactly. Whoever is behind this, wants Mako to be thrown into prison, so that this investigation can't go on any longer. If they know that I and Mako are partners…" Khan kicked the window off the frame.

"Get to my house immediately!" he yelled, before jumping from the second story and landed on the concrete. He then ran as fast as he could towards his apartment.

Lin, Asami, and Mako went into Lin's car and drove towards Khan's house.

"What's going on here?" Lin asked.

"Me and Khan are working on the case together. We have intel and documents at each other's place." Mako said.

"Why didn't you keep it at the station?" Lin asked.

"You and everyone refused to believe me. You're always saying it's the northern tribe. But what if it's not? Khan maybe crazy and a rookie, but he's a damn good detective. Better than Lu and Gang." Mako said.

"True, but we keep valuable documents at your houses?" Lin asked.

"Oh. So you and everyone else can destroy them? Because you think we're nuts for thinking otherwise?" Mako retorted.

Lin stayed quiet. Mako was right on all accounts. They reached Khan's house and ran up the stairs to find the superhuman.

They heard some shouting and ran towards the kitchen.

"I'm with the mujahedeen! We'll cut you wide open, pour salt all over the wound, peel your eye lids back, and leave you to fry you in the desert! Now tell me. Who ordered you to raid my house?" Khan yelled.

"Fuck you." The agni kai triad said. He then bit a tooth, and quickly died.

Khan reached into the dead triad's mouth, and found the remains of a cyanide capsule.

"Poison. He took his own life." Khan said.

"Why?" Lin asked.

"That's stupid of you to ask. So he wouldn't rat his leader out. Back to square one." Khan said. He grabbed Lin's handcuffs and put them on Mako.

"It's for your own good. Someone wants this investigation stopped. If you're caught walking the streets a free man, you'll be killed." Khan said.

"I understand." Mako said.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Khan." Lin said.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm doing the right thing. Unlike everyone else." Khan said.


	13. Chapter 13 the truth comes out

Ch 13 the truth comes out

"Why would Mako do such a thing?" Bolin asked.

"Mako is innocent. But the son of a bitch who's stopping us, will stop at no ends to blunt this investigation. Including murder. It's for his protection." Khan said.

"You got 5 minutes." Song said.

Khan left to oversee security for the movie premier. When he got there, he saw Lu and Gang stuffing their mouths with varrick cakes.

"Stop stuffing your mouths with Varrick cakes and get to your posts." Lin ordered.

"You got it boss." Lu said.

"You two are the epitome of refinement." Lin sarcastically said, regretting putting Lu and Gang as her main detectives.

The president came in a limo with his wife. Varrick appeared and talked to him. Khan knew Varrick was trying to flatter the president into joining the war. Raiko saw thru it and told him no.

The movie started and Khan watched with everyone else. It was clear to him that this was a poorly made propaganda film. He'd be surprised if it got any good reviews. Wanting some fresh air, Khan left the arena, but took one more look around and noticed where the police officers where, along with the president.

Overlooking an outside balcony, he listened to Asami and Bolin talk.

"I know. Things have changed so much since we first met." Asami said. "Why don't you come inside and watch the movie with me?"

"You go ahead. I need some time by myself." Bolin said.

Bolin quickly noticed a parked speed boat.

"You see that?" Bolin asked Khan.

"I see it." Khan said.

The two searched the back of the arena, looking for anything suspicious. Bolin slipped on a varrick cake, but maintained his balance. He heard banging noise and opened the door.

"Figures." Khan said, seeing the incompetent detectives, Lu and Gang.

"They're after the president!" Gang exclaimed.

Khan quickly moved to the arena to stop the unknown attackers. Bolin broke into the president's office, and attacked the water tribe soldiers. Meanwhile, Khan went into the stands and saw the water tribe soldiers on the pro-bending playing field. Khan turned to an earth bender.

"Get me on the field!"

The earth bender launched Khan with enough force and trajectory to ensure him a landing on the pro-bending field. Khan pulled out his throwing knives and was forced to dodge a water attack. He eyed the three water benders and commenced his attack. Khan ran forward and stabbed one of the soldiers dead with a knife. He stayed close to the remaining water benders, using tactics that the Equalist once used against their bender opponents.

Suddenly, a large wave of water was thrown at him and knocked him down. That didn't deter the superhuman, and he got up only for a wall of earth disks to save him from another strike.

"Thanks Bolin." Khan said.

"You take the left one, I'll take the right." Bolin said.

"3, 2, 1." Khan said.

The earth wall was dropped, and the duo attacked their opponents. While Bolin pinned his opponent down with earth disks, Khan killed his opponent. He stabbed his opponent in the stomach, and while he was down, Khan grabbed his head, and crushed it, leaving a bloody remain.

"Tell me who sent you!" Bolin threatened.

"It was Varrick, please don't hurt me, Nuktuk!" the water bender said.

Everyone was shocked.

"Bolin, get me to the president." Khan said.

Bolin launched Khan to the president's booth, then knocked out the water tribe soldier.

"We got to get you out of here." Khan said.

"Lead the way." Raiko said.

Khan led Raiko and his wife outside the arena, sword in hand. Exiting the arena outside, Khan saw Varrick and Zhu Li being put into a police truck.

"Varrick's plan was to kidnap you and blame it on the north. Then republic city would have no choice but to go to war and join the south." Lin said.

"I can't believe Varrick would do something like this. No-one saw this coming." Raiko said.

"Actually someone did. You remember Mako?" Lin asked.

"You got a great officer on your hands." Raiko said.

"He's one of the best." Lin said.

Korra quickly came with Tenzin and Kya. They tried to convince the president to send troops to help the south, since Unalaq had planned to throw the world into chaos. It didn't work, since Raiko was adamant on keeping the troops in the city.

"If you need help, I'm here for you." Asami said.

"Yeah, me too." Bolin said.

"Count me in. You'll need all the help you can get." Khan said.

"Thanks guys." Korra said, then noticed someone was missing. "Wait, where's Mako?"

Mako sat in his cell, waiting for something to happen. The door opened, and Bolin came in.

"So how was the premier?" Mako asked.

"I saved the president in real life!" Bolin excitingly said.

"What?" Mako asked.

"You were right about Varrick. He tried to kidnap Raiko." Bolin said.

"I knew it!" Mako said.

"Yeah, but it didn't work. Beifong says you're free to go. Sorry for doubting you, Mako." Bolin said.

"Don't worry about it." Mako said.

The two came out and were greeted by claps.

"Mako, Khan, thank for stopping this. You two will make great detectives." Lin said.

"There are no positions opened right now." Mako said.

"We have two already opened." Lin said, as she metal bended the detective badges from Lu and Gang, and gave them to Khan and Mako.

Khan only smirked at Lu and Gang. Lin seemed to have the same disposition.

Korra rushed towards Mako and kissed him, surprising everyone. Didn't she break up with Mako?

"Korra… hey. You're still not mad at me?" Mako asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Korra asked.

"We had that big fight, remember?" Mako asked.

"No. A dark spirit attacked me and I lost my memory. Maybe it hasn't all come back yet. Was it a bad one?" Korra asked.

 _Yes, it was a bad one._ Khan thought, but didn't voice.

"No. It wasn't that bad." Mako said. Everyone had looks of disappointment and anger at him. Khan kept his poker face, but was seething on the inside.

 _Wow, you really are a crooked person. If you'd admit the truth and said 'yeah, we broke up.' Maybe she'd be willing to be back with you. Dude, she lost her fucking memory! That's trauma. You know the truth, and you're keeping it away from her. You're taking advantage of the women you claim to love. Even for a guy like me, that's cold!_

"Korra, we don't have enough time. We need to figure out how to deal with Unalaq." Tenzin said.

"I think I know the man who to talk to." Bolin said.

The group visited Varrick, who was in a rather lavish cell. He claimed that he had the cell built for him, since he figured he would be in jail one day. After much talk, Varrick gave them his battleship, housing all the weapons and supplies from future industries.

"Wait a minute. You temporarily crippled Future Industries. Stole the resources needed to fight a war." Khan said. Khan broke the cell door open and grabbed Varrick.

Khan held Varrick up and punched him real hard, breaking several rib cages and sending him flying across the hallway. Lin did nothing, but she wouldn't let Khan murder Varrick.

Khan approached Varrick and stomped on his left leg, breaking it in two. His scream echoed throughout the entire building. Khan dragged a bloody and broken Varrick towards the cell.

"Get me piano wire!" Khan ordered.

"Yes, sir." An office said, having to obey the superior rank of Khan.

"What are you doing?" Lin asked.

"You'll find out." Khan said.

Lin had an uneasy feeling about this. She looked at the Avatar and her friends. Why weren't they doing anything? Oh right. They were scared shitless of the super soldier.

Khan grabbed the piano wire, and made a makeshift nose out of it. He threw the extra slack over an overhanging bar. He put the noose around Zhu Li.

"Verrick, you were going to use us, and we'd suffer in your war. Now, you will suffer." Khan said.

Khan yanked on the piano wire, and the noose cut into Zhu Li's throat. Unlike using normal rope for hanging, piano wire was thin and sharp. It'd cut thru the skin real quick and easy compared to rope. It was a painful and agonizing way to die. Everyone watched as Khan hanged Zhu Li. She squirmed and struggled to live.

"Khan we have to stop Unalag. When we come back, you can torture them as long as you wish!" Korra said.

Khan dropped Zhu Li and followed Korra.

Lin looked at Khan and wondered one thing.

 _How did he become so cruel and hateful?_

Lin didn't know that the goal of the eugenics program was to breed super human's to be that cruel and hateful, being useful in combat. And Khan was the best of the augments.


	14. Chapter 14 harmonic convergence

Ch 14 Harmonic convergence

On Varrik's battleship, they headed towards the South Pole. Khan weighed their options. It was just the few of them. Against the entire military of the northern water tribe. Granted, they had some fighters from the southern water tribe, but it wasn't much. They had to strike hard and fast.

"This has a high chance of failure." Khan said.

"I'm not gonna stop at taking down Unalaq." Korra said.

"How do you plan on getting in? Even if we break thru the fleet and outer defenses, we still have the main army to watch out for." Khan said.

"We got planes and mecha tanks. That might help us." Asami said.

"They'll have the same thing. And more soldiers, and if the rumors are correct, dark spirits. I don't know how I'll face against that." Khan said.

Asami slipped into the main bridge of the battleship, and came back.

"I just picked up a distress signal from the southern tribe. There's trouble." Asami said.

Everyone mounted on Oogi and headed towards the southern water tribe compound. Upon entry, they saw dozens of rebel fighters. Many were wounded, a few dead.

"Where's your leader?" Khan asked one of the rebels.

"Don't know. But Unalaq has the southern portal surrounded." The rebel replied.

"Damn it." Khan muttered.

Korra came back with the same news.

"Then we have to break thru the enemy lines ourselves and get to the portal now." Tenzin said.

"Well, we know what our mission is." Korra said.

"A suicide mission." Bolin said, earning looks from everyone.

"You know, I was in a similar situation once. My platoon had crawled through the desert with no water for a week! But when we finally located the only oasis for a hundred miles, it was surrounded by angry sand benders. I realized our only chance to get to the water was to drop in from above. So I fashioned together a catapult, and with the help of a few well-trained hog monkeys ..." Bolin said, before Tenzin shut him down.

"Enough of your lies! There are more important things at stake here!" Tenzin shouted.

"Wait a minute." Asami said, an idea forming in her head. "We don't have a catapult or hog monkeys, but we got a bison and a plane on Varrick's ship. Maybe we can attack from above."

"That's a good plan. But you'll also need someone on the ground." Khan said.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"Mako, Bolin, and I will use the plane to create a distraction to scatter the water tribe forces. Khan, I'll need you on the ground. The more scattered and confused they are, the better. You, Tenzin, Bumi and Kya can fly into the spirit portal on Oogi when you see an opening." Asami said.

With the plan set, the bi-plane was launched, with Asami at the helm, and Mako, Bolin, and Khan on the wings.

"Are you ready?" Asami asked.

"I'm an earth bender strapped to a wing on a plane, hundreds of feet on the air, so no?" Bolin replied.

"Don't worry. They won't be expecting this." Mako assured.

"That's a bullshit idea!" Khan yelled back, over the roar of the engine. "They know we're coming after the portal. That's why they put troops there in the first place!"

"Thanks for the confidence boost!" Bolin shouted.

"I'm just being realistic!" Khan yelled back.

Beginning their attack, they were forced to doge ice projectiles as the water tribe soldiers fired at the lone plane. Khan jumped off the plane and landed on the ground, the snow cushioning his fall. He pulled out a Szabla sword, and charged his opponents. He first stormed the bunker housing the many water tribe soldiers, slashing and cutting his way through. A loud noise was heard, and he looked towards the noise.

"Shit." Khan muttered, as he saw Oogi crash on the ground as well. Their plan had failed just as quickly as it had begun. Khan noticed more water tribe soldiers coming in.

With a scream, Khan ran towards the water tribe soldiers, sword in one hand, and K-bar knife in the other hand. Khan slashed the first northerner dead, and quickly punched one coming in from the side. Kicking another in the neck, Khan continued his attack.

Khan noticed one of the soldiers was going to water bend at him. Just as he attacked, Khan jumped out of the way, surprising the water tribe soldiers. Upon landing, Khan continued his attack, his augment body giving him the strength and endurance he needed.

"Retreat! Retreat!" a commander shouted, as Khan continued to slash his way through the water tribe soldiers. When the killing was done, Khan as standing in a pool of blood, and dozens of dead bodies littered the ground. Bumi suddenly appeared.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's what I do." Khan said.

Khan snuck into the compound and cut the throats of any unsuspecting northern soldier. A horrifying scream was hard, catching the Avatar's attention, along with her friends. Khan appeared and cut them loose.

Walking outside, they saw dozens of dead northern soldiers.

"You killed all of them?" Tenzin asked.

"It's what I do." Khan said, smiling. Everyone backed away from sociopath.

They headed towards the portal, and saw Tonraq being held up by Mako.

"You guys go through. I'll stop anyone who comes in." Tonraq said.

"Dad, you're too injured. You need a healer." Korra said, before turning her attention to Asami. "Asami, can you take Oogi and dad back to my mom?"

"Sure can." Asami said.

Korra gave out orders to everyone in the group. Bolin, Mako, and Khan were to take care of Unalaq, while Korra took care of Vaatu. Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya were to look for Jinora.

"Wait, we're fighting Unalaq. Worst case scenario. You close the portals and lets just say something happens to you. Are we gonna be trapped in here for all eternity?" Bolin asked.

"If everything goes as planned, we'll all walk out together after Harmonic Convergence. If not…" Korra said.

"We're all dead." Khan finished for her.

Rushing into the portal, the 4 of them attack Unalaq and the accompanying spirits. But it was in vain. Unalaq pushed Mako and Bolin back. Khan was kept busy by the dark spirits, hacking and slashing thru them.

"You're running out of Time, Raava. I know you feel it coming." Vaatu sinisterly said.

A rumbling noise was heard, and Vaatu escaped him prison.

"Oh shit." Khan said, voicing everyone's thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15 a new age

Ch 15 A new age

Vaatu started speaking, scaring the shit out of the Avatar and her friends.

"Raava, nothing could stop this moment. Harmonic Convergence is upon us again."

Khan gulped fearing for his life. There was no way he could win against that. Korra entered the Avatar state and threw Unalaq back thru the spirit portal into the physical world.

"Don't let Unalaq back into the spirit world." Korra said.

"We're on it!" Bolin said.

Running out, they were ambushed by Unalaq and the two creepy twins. They quickly broke out and ran back into the portal. Desna and Eska ran after the trio and imprisoned Mako and Bolin in ice prisons, up to their neck.

Khan waited behind the tree of time and watched the twins standing guard. He also saw Korra and Unalaq fighting each other. Heavily breathing he clenched his fists and ran towards the twins. With one fist, he hit Eska real hard sending her flying. And just as fast, he knocks out Desna.

"Where were you?" Mako asked.

Khan didn't speak, but used his superhuman strength to break the ice prisons.

"Thanks, Khan." Bolin said.

The trio went back thru the portal, where they saw an all-out battle between the two Avatars. Unalaq ripped Raava out of Korra and started to attack her.

"Korra!" Mako and Bolin shouted.

They could only watch as Unalaq destroyed Raava, ensuring he was now the new Avatar. Desna and Eska woke up, and looked in fear as Unalaq, now Vaatu, started to grow in size. Everyone stared in horror, as the dark Avatar grew to immense proportions.

"Now ten thousand years of darkness begin!" Unavaatu shouted.

"Well this sucks." Khan said, rather calmly.

As Unavaatu started destroying republic city, Tenzin and his siblings grabbed Korra and her friends.

"They'll be fine. I need to get them into some spirit water. Right away." Kya advised.

Exiting the spirit world they found a steam of water and put Korra in it. Mako and Bolin were also put into the stream. Kya did some water bending move, and brought them back to life. The trio woke up and gasped for air.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Tenzin said, hugging Korra.

"Did you find Jinora?" Korra asked.

"I did. But she couldn't return to her body yet. She said the world was in disorder." Tenzin said.

"She's right." Korra said.

"Were you able to stop Unalaq and Vaatu?" Tenzin asked.

"No. They fused, and then ripped Raava out of me, and destroyed her. We lost." Korra said.

"No." Bolin said. "I'm too young to live thru ten thousand years of darkness. Korra, can't you talk to one of your past lives or something?"

"When Vaatu destroyed Raava, he also destroyed the connections to the past lives." Korra said.

"If that's true then…" Tenzin started.

"I'm the last Avatar. I'm so sorry Tenzin." Korra sobbed.

"The other Avatar's can't help you, but I can." Tenzin said.

"No one can help me now." Korra said.

"I know I haven't been the best mentor to you. But I realized it was because I had a lot of spiritual growth to do myself. There may still be a way for you to stop Vaatu." Tenzin said.

"How?" Korra asked.

"Let go of your attachment to who you think you are, and connect with your inner spirit." Tenzin said.

"Haven't you heard what I said? Raava is gone. I'm not connected to her spirit anymore." Korra said.

"I'm not talking about Raava. Raava is not who you are. I need to show you something." Tenzin said.

They walked to Vaatu's prison, prompting Korra to ask a question.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"This tree had a long history before holding Vaatu. This is the tree of time. The legends say that its roots bind the spirit and physical world together." Tenzin said.

Khan walked out of the root and looked across the horizon in the spirit world.

"They're coming." Khan said.

"I know. Any ideas?" Mako asked.

"We fight to the last man. Kill as many as possible. If they reach Korra…" Khan said.

"We're fucked." Mako finished.

Wasn't long until the spirits came.

"Here they come!" Mako shouted, throwing fire balls at them. Khan leaped into the fray and started slashing and hacking towards them. But these weren't Klingons or humans. Khan was quickly overrun by the spirits, and retreated with everyone else.

"We can't hold them!" Bolin shouted, firing earth projectiles at the dark spirits.

"It's all we can do! Just keep firing!" Mako shouted back.

Suddenly, the dark spirits ceased attacking, and fled away.

"They almost had us. Why would they retreat?" Kya asked.

"They're not retreating .They are regrouping." Khan said.

Korra's large spirit came back and entered her body.

"The Avatar spirit has returned." Tenzin said.

"It's over." Korra said.

Korra decided to leave the portals open, rather than close them. Mako pulled Korra aside to talk to her. Khan followed, wanting to know. Was this about the break up? Listening closely, he suspicions were confirmed.

"I think we both know that this. Us? Doesn't work." Korra said.

"You're right." Mako said.

"It's over. For real this time." Korra said.

Khan watched from the shadows. He felt that Mako deserved it. He attempted to use the women he loved, and was rejected. You reap what you sow. But now, they had to deal with the civil war. That still wasn't over with.

Outside the palace, Korra made a speech.

"The war of the Water Tribes is over. Unalaq has been defeated, and the Northern fleet is returning home. The Water Tribes will always be allies, but the Southern Tribe is now independent, and the Southern Council of Elders has appointed my father, Tonraq, to be your new chief! I've realized that even though we should learn from those who came before us, we must also forge our own path. So that is why I've decided to keep the portals open. Humans can now physically enter the Spirit World, and spirits will be free to roam our world. I will no longer be the bridge. Humans and spirits must learn to live together. My mission will always be to use Raava's light spirit to guide the world toward peace and balance. Harmonic Convergence has caused a shift in the planet's energy. I can feel it. Things will never be the same again. We're entering a new age." She said.

Khan scoffed and rolled his eyes. There will never be a new age. He was reminded of the federation. They believed that since they were so enlightened, that they had evolved from their ancestors. But Khan knew the truth. Man will always be man. There will always be fighting. There will always be discontent. Anger, murder, lust, anything that can go wrong with humanity, will always go wrong.

But if the avatar and her friends and family thought they could change the world for the better, so be it.


End file.
